


Never gon’be President now

by Gabriellekong



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriellekong/pseuds/Gabriellekong
Summary: 最开始是想写一个关于雷诺兹桃色手册的阴谋论，一直讲到1800年大选都是一个局。Hamilton, Burr, Jefferson, Madison一堆人的恩怨情仇。
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington & Martha Washington, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!

**Author's Note:**

> 看完传记写的，所以文中会借用大量历史事实。情节设计的比较复杂，为了把这个局圆回来，史梗剧梗一锅乱炖，设定比较乱，请大家见谅。文中的世界观是统一的，只要我没有点出历史真实情况就按照音乐剧虚构情节走。另外我自己的虚构也和历史事实混在一起，千万不要当真，希望大家能看出哪些地方是我瞎编，哪些地方那么复杂我不可能编出来。  
> 主cp是Whamilton，其他只是涉及  
> 之前在老福特连载，懒得翻墙去老福特搜篇名即可

汉密尔顿做了一个梦，梦见他正趴在财政部长的办公桌上奋笔疾书，事无巨细地整理着整个国家的税收数据，突然感觉到前方有一个高大的身影挡住了门口的光线。汉密尔顿不需要抬头去看，就知道一定是华盛顿，所以只是头也不抬的打了个招呼，继续沉浸在纷繁复杂的计算中。他不太清楚具体是什么原因，只是知道自己好像在赶时间。他难道不是永远在赶时间吗？

然而他没有得到回应，那个阴影就消失了，汉密尔顿半睡半醒的突然意识到有什么不对，猛然一抬头，看见门外走廊里一个模糊的背影。他不会认错的，那是他的将军，他的总统。他下意识的迟疑了一下，以为自己因劳累过度而有些眼花，就是他揉了揉眼再睁开的顷刻间，那个背影已消失在夕阳的光芒里。

汉密尔顿从梦中惊醒，意识到自己坐在自家的办公室里，写着写着东西睡着了。哎，大概是上了些年纪，越来越容易感到疲惫。只是梦的内容却无比真实。

突然的出现，突然的消失，终究是个幻影。

不经意间，一阵风吹过，吹散了一桌子的书稿。

正如他一生的苦心经营，随风消逝。百年之后终将被世人遗忘，又或者依然背着洗不完的骂名。

楼下的门铃响了，汉密尔顿听见伊莱莎去开门的声音。

伊莱莎开了门，看见玛利亚·雷诺兹出现在面前，不知自己是惊讶更多还是愤怒更多。多少次，她恨不得徒手把这个女人撕碎。不过接受过良好教育的她，还是保持住了端庄的仪态，而她说的每一个字都透露着毫不掩饰的憎恨：

“你为什么觉得你还有资格出现在我家门前？你……已经毁了他，毁了这个家，你还想要什么？”

寒冬腊月的天气里，玛莱亚只穿着单薄的衣服，颇为狼狈。被伊莱莎二话不说一顿吼，差点被吓哭了，结结巴巴地说，“您听我解释……我实在是过不下去了，恳求您一点接济……”

伊莱莎冷笑，这种人根本不配拥有解释的机会，这副可怜兮兮的样子骗骗男人还行，伊莱莎可不想发挥什么母性的光辉。伊莱莎是名门出身的淑女，不想做个凶神恶煞的怨妇，但此事也容不得她忍耐。

正刚要抬手关门，一个念头突然蹦了出来：绯闻已经曝光了，玛利亚已经没有什么底牌威胁她的亚历山大了，玛利亚还敢登门，除非……是了，一定还有什么秘密没曝出来，另有隐情，而且这个隐情一定比那份桃色手册更为劲爆，才值得她一向机智过人的丈夫不可理喻地曝光这么多后，还要继续遮掩，用一个羞耻的绯闻去掩盖别的什么。总不能真的是贪腐？应该不会，以她这么多年对他的了解，沾花惹草什么的或许能干的出来，对这个新生的国家他还是忠心耿耿的。若非如此，凭他掌握着整个联邦政府的财权，管着全美国的钱，他们家无论如何也不至于落得如此晚景凄凉。再说伊莱莎还有些好奇心在作祟，就算玛利亚真的是来无理取闹的，放她进门也无伤大雅。

伊莱莎让玛莱亚进来坐到壁炉旁，吩咐仆人端来一杯热茶，递给她一张毯子，心想自己已是仁至义尽了。“或许，你可以给我一个接济你的理由。”

“威胁您丈夫的事，确实受我丈夫逼迫，事情曝光后，他留着我也没什么颜面了，就彻底把我扫地出门，从那以后我就在大街上风餐露宿，乞讨度日。”玛莱亚还在犹豫要不要直说，想只装可怜以蒙混过关，但看伊莱莎已经不耐烦，似乎下一秒就要把她扔回外面的冰天雪地里，她不得不扔出点干货了。她的原计划是直接和汉密尔顿说，谈判或是勒索，至少不再多一个人知道秘密。但等了好久也没找到汉密尔顿一个人在家的机会，况且，就玛莱亚自己而言，她倒是不介意向伊莱莎坦白。汉密尔顿，这件事本该让你夫人知道，可别怨我。

“……夫人，我觉得这件事您必须知道，我再也不能隐瞒了。我正是知道这件事对您伤害有多大，我才认为您不能再被欺骗了。我那个傻丈夫什么都不知道，以为抓到自己被戴绿帽子的丑闻就可以勒索您丈夫了。那些政客以为只是腐败的问题，他们和我丈夫一样误会了。当然，我丈夫的误会是我们故意为之的，他看到了不该看到的事情，却误会成别的事情，我们就将错就错演了这么一场戏，让我丈夫以为他了解到了什么了不得的丑闻，您丈夫再给他一笔小钱封口……”

“所以不该看到什么？”伊莱莎彻底被搞晕了，迫不及待地想要得到答案。她不得不承认，事情发生以来她一直留存着侥幸心理，期待着事件反转，她不甘心自己的人生就是这样一个笑话。

玛莱亚听到楼梯上的脚步声，便立刻停下了话头。“我恐怕不能透露什么，我只能说那是一个更大的秘密，您还是不知道为好。所谓的绯闻不过是混淆视听的幌子，我希望这能给您带来一些安慰吧，我也清楚给您名誉带来的伤害是不可挽回的。”

玛莱亚看到是汉密尔顿从楼梯上走了下来，便不再多说，空气突然安静下来。伊莱莎还沉浸在巨大的震惊之中，脑海里此起彼伏的涌现出无数种猜测，半晌才意识到这微妙的气氛。玛莱亚不想当着自己的面说出秘密，低头不语，而汉密尔顿自然也不敢把玛利亚带到楼上密谈，只能不知所措地等着伊莱莎的意思。

伊莱莎转过身，看着和自己共度半生的男人，突然感觉无比陌生，好不容易重建的信任，又变得如此疏远，被太多秘密的笼罩着。她又有什么选择呢？就算玛莱亚满口谎言，那也是他们之间的事，自己完全插不上手。伊莱莎无奈地点点头，起身上楼。

听到伊莱莎关紧屋门的声音，汉密尔顿才开口说话，“您的勒索是永远不会结束了，是吗？”

玛莱亚苦笑，“不是我不愿意结束。我那个傻丈夫根本不知道自己掌握了什么级别的秘密，要了几笔小钱便自鸣得意了。其实倒也不是小钱，但对我这种无关紧要的人来说，我们的绯闻，以您工薪阶层的收入，一千美元绰绰有余了。我和他不同，我很通情达理了，只是在这件事之后这座城市已没有我的容身之所，想要一笔钱离开这里，找个地方安顿下来。我会把您的秘密带进坟墓。”

汉密尔顿或许早已放弃了反抗，默默掏出早已准备好的信封，递给玛莱亚。

“最后一次。您既然知道这是多大的秘密，您就该知道，若不是看在您一直配合的态度，我们有足够的动机杀人灭口。”

“那我也看在您如此爽快的份上，绝不再来纠缠您啦。”玛利亚愉快地手下信封，转身要走。走到门口，望着漫天的风雪，又犹豫地转回身道，“您或许觉得只是场不错的交易，但您别忘了，您的夫人是这场风波唯一的受害者。她一直很隐忍，为您牺牲了这么多，您不该这么对她。”

“我知道，”汉密尔顿叹了口气，“我知道我对不起她，或许我永远也没有机会补偿她。”汉密尔顿低下头，心酸，但无奈。

“有机会的，最好的补偿就是真相。”

“不，真相只会带给她危险，而我早已发誓要保护她一生一世，决不允许她受到任何伤害。”

“您不觉得伤害她的正是您自己吗？”

“真相不是会再次伤害她吗？已经说了谎，撕开了旧伤疤，不如让她只知道这是个骗局，记住我最好的一面吧。”

他有他的私心。或许有一天，他的故事将由她书写，她会想尽一切办法洗清他的冤屈，他只是希望不论发生什么，这个秘密都要永远地埋葬在坟墓里。

那是华盛顿的总统就职典礼前一天，华盛顿刚刚抵达纽约，纽约州州长乔治·克林顿设宴招待。这个场合对汉密尔顿来说很尴尬，一方面是他一手促成了这一天的到来，他应当赴宴享受这荣耀的时刻，另一方面宴会的主持者是他的死对头。截然相反的政治立场让二人水火不容，乔治·克林顿早已算计好在这场宴会上千方百计地刁难他，贬低他的身份，提醒他，自己才是纽约城的老大。乔治·克林顿想着在新政府里谋个一官半职，现在的联邦政府就是一张白纸，理论上讲只有总统一人，对于内阁的人选，所有人都在拭目以待，暗地里各种运作，拉关系找人，想要分得一杯羹。财政部长这样的职位，将是最大的肥肉，手掌全国财政可以说是一人之下万人之上，而纽约是美国最大的商业枢纽之一，他十二年州长的身份可是非常值得考虑的优势。如果联邦政府定都纽约会给当地政客带来什么便利，随时出现在华盛顿眼前的应该是他，而不是汉密尔顿那个穷小子。

当然他也了解汉密尔顿战争期间曾在华盛顿手下效力，但人人都知道他们俩私交其实并不好，就在约克镇战役之前还大吵了一架，闹到决裂的地步。华盛顿，这个全世界都为之倾倒的人，任谁都不敢有丝毫违逆，偏偏汉密尔顿，一个将军的小秘书，竟敢公然和他叫板。这事流传开来，人们颇为惊讶，坊间冒出各种关于这二人关系的传言，这些流言蜚语，或真或假。有人说汉密尔顿在约克镇战役中得到指挥官的职位，那是汉密尔顿用他掌握的不利于华盛顿的一些材料，威胁华盛顿，为了能在革命最后的高潮中捡个便宜，拿到一项军功，为他未来的政治野心铺平道路。不论实情如何，乔治·克林顿绝不会让汉密尔顿得到总统的青睐，这样日后纽约政坛中自己就毫无地位了。

汉密尔顿对这次见面，确实心虚。战后汉密尔顿离开了军队，只和华盛顿见过几次，似乎彼此都在躲着对方。他倒是不担心二人会有政治分歧，他很清楚他们有着几乎完全一致的政治立场，可以再次达成完美的合作，他担心的是别的。约克镇战役的时候二人只是表面上和好了，汉密尔顿想起之前的那次决裂还有心虚，他们从未真正和解，他也不清楚华盛顿算不算是真的原谅自己了。或许华盛顿只是需要他战场上的才华，容忍他一时，战后不需要他了，就没必要再虚与委蛇？就算华盛顿不斤斤计较这点陈年往事，他们是否还能回到曾经那种亲密无间、配合默契的状态？最初的争吵不是汉密尔顿的本意，他不想伤害他们之间可贵的友谊，但华盛顿恨他骂他一顿也就罢了，汉密尔顿更害怕的是，华盛顿用一贯对旁人的那种公事公办的冷漠，来对待他。

结果就是乔治·克林顿惊喜地发现，汉密尔顿竟然自觉地如他所愿，坐在宴会最偏僻的角落，完全没有抢占他的风头。要知道不论纽约哪里的酒会，汉密尔顿永远是人群的焦点，纽约上流社交圈里的那些绅士啊贵妇小姐啊，汉密尔顿无论走到哪里都以其诙谐机智的口才和英俊优雅的外表吸引住所有人。乔治·克林顿庆幸这样他就有大显身手的机会，于是，整场宴会他都围着总统转，极尽阿谀奉承之能事，然而华盛顿却心不在焉的样子，随口答应着，眼神飘忽不定。

华盛顿其实在用眼神搜寻着，寻找着那个自己想见又不想见的人。他来了吗？这个场合他一定会来吧，之前不是他一直在支持自己竞选总统的吗？可是他来了，为什么又没有来找自己呢？华盛顿已不是当年那个自己，有些年轻气盛，甚至可以说是脾气暴躁，但历经这些风风雨雨足以让他练就喜怒不形于色的本领，藏在冰冷冷的面具后面，接受着别人对他沉着气度的夸赞。可又有谁能知道他心中到底在想什么呢？有谁能理解他呢？有谁理解这种身在高位肩负重任的孤独与恐惧呢？

汉密尔顿坐在角落里，默默低头喝着州长府邸里昂贵的葡萄酒，望着坐在首席的华盛顿，在人群的簇拥下，享受着这个光辉的时刻。不知道为什么，汉密尔顿感觉华盛顿似乎在寻找自己，他谨慎的避开对方的目光，却又忍不住看向那个方向。终于，目光交汇，默默地注视着彼此，华盛顿冰冷的面容上依然没有任何表情。汉密尔顿机智敏捷的大脑此刻一片空白，他努力拼凑起自己的思维，猜测着无数种可能性，然而当他反应过来的时候，华盛顿已经站在了他的面前，整个屋子的人都在注视着他们两个人。

军旅生涯在他内心深处留下的条件反射突然被唤醒，他几乎是弹起身：“Sir！”

他努力压抑着慌乱的情绪，流畅自然地完成一套社交礼仪，谦恭又不失自信，漂亮熟练而又千篇一律的恭维话已经到了嘴边，然而华盛顿先开了口，

“汉密尔顿。”

他的声音中有一种不容置疑的力量，让汉密尔顿立刻闭紧了嘴，整间屋子瞬间安静下来，所有人不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

“议会想让我尽快确定内阁的人选……我知道我可能要求的太多了，但还是希望你能考虑一下——你愿意做我的财政部长吗？”

多年以后汉密尔顿回想起那个夜晚，人们低低的惊叹声，乔治·克林顿涨红的脸，华盛顿站在人群的中央注视着他，像是一场梦境。

1789年。

亚伦·伯尔在国会门口遇到了汉密尔顿，看着他被一群人围住，询问着最新的财政政策。他永远都能吸引一群簇拥者围着他转，不是吗？用他恣肆的个人魅力，抓住每一个人的目光，似乎他的每句话都蕴藏着高深莫测的智慧，让所有人拜倒在他脚下，谁也不想听漏掉一句。那边还有一群打扮得花枝招展的少妇挤在门廊下，嘁嘁喳喳的议论着，用崇拜的目光望向汉密尔顿。这也已经不是什么新鲜事了，每次汉密尔顿要来国会演讲，都会有这样一群浓妆艳抹的女人围观，身上华丽的绫罗绸缎构成国会大厦一道例行而独特的风景。伯尔能在其中认出几个，他自己也是没少在脂粉堆里混的人，纽约几个大家族的贵妇小姐他都认识。纽约城里的流言蜚语里总有汉密尔顿的身影，这个人从不缺席纽约上流富豪们宴请的聚会，今天和这家的小姐暧昧一笑，明天和那谁的夫人眉目传情。这还是街头巷尾八卦小报都知道的，还有那些上流绅士之间心照不宣的隐秘之事，无伤大雅的调情，虚虚实实的亲昵，私底下说说就罢了。半个纽约城都在为他着迷，为他疯狂，揣测着他的心思，那些暧昧的调情，到底有多少是逢场作戏，又有多少是真情流露。这个，伯尔作为汉密尔顿的朋友知道的多一些，汉密尔顿从不吝于施展自己的魅力，却从未把他那骄傲的目光停留在任何人身上，或许他只是在炫耀，就像一个初入社交界轻浮的少女，炫耀着自己年轻的资本，享受着别人华而不实的恭维。伯尔想，可能是因为童年经历让汉密尔顿总是缺乏安全感，他现在仿佛每天都在靠那些溢美之词活着，就像是赖以呼吸的空气。

伯尔挤过层层人群，终于走到了汉密尔顿的身边，拍了一下他的肩膀，

“Mister Secretary.”

汉密尔顿回过头，是熟悉的老友，笑了，

“Mister Burr, Sir.”

“你知道吧，我们的国务卿杰斐逊要回来了。听说他的政治立场和你的差别很大嘛，小心点，你就要有一位劲敌了。”

汉密尔顿不屑地哼了一声，“差别相当大，他还认为法国大革命是一场多么光荣正义的事业呢。”

不远处传来一阵喧哗，人们纷纷望向那边，不约而同聚了过去，很快汉密尔顿周围拥挤的人群就散了个干干干净。汉密尔顿漫不经心地踮起脚往那边看了一眼，看见一人正从马车上下来，穿着华丽鲜艳的大衣，一看就是巴黎最时兴的布料和顶级的裁剪，举手投足带着那种贵族出身特有的慵懒，看着围过来好奇的人群，就像一位君王迎接臣民的朝见，理所当然。他身后之人则显得格外低调，暗色调的礼服，不事张扬，表情也庄重肃穆，有些嫌弃地看着前面这场浮夸的表演。

“至少你们在服饰方面会有很多共同语言。”

汉密尔顿听见伯尔这句话，皱着眉回头看了他一眼，感觉伯尔在讽刺什么。不，他就是在讽刺。出身尊贵的杰斐逊穿着这身华服高贵雍容，再合适不过了，而汉密尔顿同样每天穿着最时髦的衣服，相比之下就显得庸俗不堪。套上一套再昂贵的壳子也改变不了他就是一个移民、一个私生子的事实。

伯尔立刻反应过来自己说错话了。但他也懒得去纠正什么。

杰斐逊在法国逍遥了五年后，就打算回他那个大庄园，继续过休闲自在的生活。可想而知，当被人突然拽到纽约这片政治泥潭中，是怎样一个心态。几分懒散，几分玩世不恭，一路上麦迪逊絮絮叨叨向他介绍纽约政坛的局势，他只觉得头疼，一个字也没听进去。

“……现在两派为了汉密尔顿那个财政计划吵的不可开交，我在众议院里还是占优势的，但内阁那边我完全没有办法，华盛顿就是汉密尔顿操控的傀儡……如果财政计划通过了，政府就控制了所有权力，我们革命获得独立自由都将化为泡影，南方那些勤劳刻苦、自给自足的农民就会被掌控在北方那些好吃懒做的投机商手里……总之你一定要帮我阻止这个计划，汉密尔顿那个人心机叵测，你一定要提防。”

“……嗯？你说什么？汉密尔顿？那个和你写《联邦党人文集》的汉密尔顿？”杰斐逊听的半睡半醒，听到这个名字突然有了些兴致。

“你到底有没有听我说话？他们就要把我们辛辛苦苦建立的共和国变成专制的帝国了！”麦迪逊有点慌了，难道杰斐逊是把这当成了一场游戏吗？

“哦，没听，你继续讲……”

就这样，杰斐逊在下车的前一刻，对他要面对的一切一无所知，只是开心于纽约人民的热情。当人群散开，他看见一个人紧走几步，过来和他握手，显得颇为热情。不得不说这个人长的不错啊，玫瑰色的皮肤，纤长浓密的睫毛，杰斐逊开始胡思乱想起来。好吧，是他想多了，在法国待久了，难免受那边风气影响。作为法国社交圈的风流浪子，过着奢靡淫乐的日子，但想想法国那边习以为常的男色，在美洲大陆可是重罪。不过，这总不妨碍他想一想吧，想想又不犯法。

“Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton.”

Hamilton？杰斐逊一抬眉，试图把麦迪逊刚才说的那个人和眼前这个人联系起来，一愣神的功夫，忘记了回答。以汉密尔顿的自尊心，自己说的话没有得到回答，他绝不会再说第二遍。

汉密尔顿脸上的笑容立刻消失，抽回手，“听说国务卿先生在法国过的不错？”

“是啊，美国革命的精神点燃了法国民众的热情，法国的革命正是我们独立战争的续篇。”

“您把法国大革命和我们的革命等同？您还从未踏上我国的战场半步。”

这次轮到杰斐逊笑容凝固。跟他什么玩笑都可以开，就是别提这茬。“对，我没有荣幸参加我们伟大的革命，但我亲眼目睹了法国革命的进行。又或许……有些人就是需要有一场战争投机取巧才能攀上高枝，而有些人就是不需要。”

汉密尔顿瞪杰斐逊一眼，那表情仿佛要冲上去把他吃了，杰斐逊不禁打了个冷颤。又或许是晚秋的冬天比较冷吧。下一刻汉密尔顿转过身就走，杰斐逊看着汉密尔顿孤零零的身影，竟有些心软，有些后悔。不行，为了完成和麦迪逊的计划，必须停下这些乱七八糟的想法。一直到汉密尔顿走进了国会的大门，杰斐逊才跟上。

而伯尔一直在一边看着，汉密尔顿离去的背影微微发抖。这是生气了？又或者是气哭了？不会吧，虽然汉密尔顿有时候就像一个幼稚的小女孩，但也不至于会哭吧。是吧。


	2. Cabinet Battle #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内阁为了Hamilton的财政计划吵的不可开交，人人各怀鬼胎。

华盛顿记得刚当上总统的时候，还没有设置内阁，后来才有了财政部，新政府逐渐运转起来，内阁初具规模……那个时候多清净啊！再后来内阁人越来越多，逐渐热闹起来，尤其是有了我们的国务卿，内阁就有些过于热闹了。华盛顿不动声色地坐在自己的办公桌后，揉着自己的太阳穴，听着吵吵闹闹的内阁辩论，感觉自己的头快要炸了。台上唇枪舌剑，台下也在七嘴八舌地争论，没完没了的喋喋不休，所有人都在紧抓着自己的观点不放，比试着谁嗓门更高。看吧，这就是我们用无数烈士的鲜血，辛辛苦苦建立起来的“自由”政府。那些歌功颂德的人总在夸赞华盛顿的睿智与气度，又有多少人会提及这个如同建立在流沙上一般的联邦？

“偿还国债的方式就是借更多的债吗？继续发行国债只会让国家进一步陷入债务的泥沼，或许你忘了，我们牺牲了那么多战士的生命取得独立，就是为了摆脱无穷无尽的债务、税赋，这才是自由的关键。又可能是我搞错了，我们的独立自由在你眼里只是个天真幼稚的幻想、攫取权力的借口，不是吗？你难不成是生怕这个新生的国家逃脱了债务的牢笼，不能任你摆布了？”

闻听此言，在座的议员立刻义愤填膺。谁都知道，“自由”、“独立”在当今政治话语里是不可进犯的大忌，谁要是敢碰他们的自由，那就是全美国人的敌人。杰斐逊的簇拥们欢呼雀跃地为他的机智喝彩，嘲讽地看着对面如坐针毡的联邦党。

汉密尔顿则丝毫没有被惹怒，微笑地看着杰斐逊得意洋洋的表演。永远是这些煽动性的大词，完全经不起推敲的逻辑，轻而易举就能击溃。

“是啊，是啊，你用在法国‘花天酒地’的方式为我们争取到了自由，然后呢？如果我们永远是屈居英国之下的原料输出国，在国际市场上毫无优势，目前我们绝大部分的进出口额都依赖英国，就算英国不来收税，你以为我们就能摆脱英国的控制了吗？我们现在要做的应该是用国债增加流动资本刺激经济发展，只有我们在经济上战胜英国，才能获得真正的独立。”

杰斐逊立刻反唇相讥，“那代价是什么呢？为了你的‘经济’、你的‘资本’，就要把我们的是非价值都抛在一边吗？你口口声声说什么契约信用，我们要为我们自己的债务负责，可实际上是你们北方的债却要我们南方承担！”

“北方欠下的债也不是北方自己的债，那是为了美国这一整体的独立所做的付出……”

“然后呢？中央政府为了偿还国债就要到南方来征税吗？所以说到底还不是你作为联邦的财政部长要扩大联邦政府的财税权，或许你忘了上一次敢来南方收税的英国人的下场……”

汉密尔顿冷笑，“收税收的那些钱本就不该是你们的，通过奴役他人获得的财富，有什么资格在这里谈财产权神圣不可侵犯，奴隶主在这里大谈自由独立，简直是笑话……”

奴隶问题又是另一个不能提的禁忌，谁都不想承认，美国取得独立的根本性因素是那些南方庄园主想维护奴隶制。获得自由的目的是为了继续剥夺别人的自由。

汉密尔顿知道这一点是那些弗吉尼亚人的软肋，他原本不想用这一招，毕竟不能让第一场内阁辩论就变成互相人身攻击的骂战。但谁让杰斐逊先开始的，一来就给他扣上假公济私的帽子。他曾以为杰斐逊会和其他人不一样，不会顽固地抱着一堆上世纪的老古董思想。他也估计到杰斐逊可能会被法国的纸醉金迷和革命热潮一时冲昏了头脑，但他相信只要自己有理有据地向杰斐逊解释，杰斐逊是能理解的。不过是一些最基础的经济学原理，好吧？不，杰斐逊听不懂。至此汉密尔顿不得不面对现实，杰斐逊其实也没多厉害，不过写了那个宣言，然后逢人就到处炫耀。可就算他听不懂，杰斐逊又为何非要误解自己的动机。汉密尔顿反复思索自己到底哪里得罪他了，自己明明已经很有礼貌了……

而杰斐逊看着喧哗的人群，被冒犯到的民主共和党人吵吵嚷嚷，却意识到自己已经输了。事情吵成这样同样出乎杰斐逊的意料，人身攻击的局面对他来说倒是家常便饭，他从不介意用下作的手段，他没意料到的是，竟然是自己被反驳得无言以对。初见汉密尔顿，杰斐逊情不自禁地对这个英俊秀气又充满热情的小伙子产生了好感，谁想转瞬之间，汉密尔顿突然变了脸色，杰斐逊还没搞清楚是自己那句话说错了，汉密尔顿便话不多说，直戳他痛楚。这时杰斐逊才想起麦迪逊的警告，关于这个看似友善的小个子实际有多么危险，

“他问你的任何一个问题都要谨慎回答，他说的每个词都可能是陷阱，要知道他做过律师，你也知道那些学英国法的律师都是什么货色。” 

如果说当时的杰斐逊只是刚刚感受到了危险，现在内阁会议他总算真正见识了汉密尔顿的实力。一开始他还煞有介事地赞叹汉密尔顿确实有两把刷子，很快他就笑不出来了，当他终于打起精神头全神贯注面对这场论战，就发现自己已经落了下风。杰斐逊表面上故作镇定，心中已经乱了阵脚。但同时他又有一种近乎受虐的快感，难得棋逢对手愈战愈勇的感觉，一方面他自然坚信汉密尔顿那一套理论不过是迷惑人心的歪理邪说，另一方面偏偏自己又找不到打中其要害的办法，越是急于驳倒对方越是感到惊险刺激，倒有些乐在其中。

华盛顿在一旁旁观，有些心烦意乱，一方面或许是因为偏好安静，受不了吵闹，另一方面他有些看不惯汉密尔顿和杰斐逊辩论的样子，那种旁如无物，忘我的仿佛全世界都不存在，聚精会神紧盯着彼此，与同一个层次上的人相遇，那种觅得知己，惺惺相惜的感觉……不过，这和他有什么关系呢？华盛顿打断自己的胡思乱想，可他紧接着又想起，从刚进门的时候，杰斐逊看汉密尔顿的眼神就有些怪怪的，那个在法国宫廷谈笑风生的杰斐逊，现在不知是因为激动还是紧张，背在身后的双手一直在颤抖。还有，杰斐逊在法国那些风流韵事……罢了，他何时这么八卦了，想这些干什么，他作为上司何必要干涉下属间的私事。

他想起当年，战争期间，一直想和他的这位秘书建立一些私人关系，毕竟与汉密尔顿合作多年，维持这种冷冰冰的工作关系纯属自欺欺人，但不知为何汉密尔顿总是拒他于千里之外。华盛顿没有自己亲生的子嗣，经常会把身边的晚辈看作干儿子，便收养了一堆养子。他和汉密尔顿的关系也是这样父子一般的关系，而且他们的亲密程度更胜于他人，华盛顿以为，就算不能正式收为养子，叫一声儿子也没什么大不了的，没想到汉密尔顿对这一称呼格外敏感，更没想到最后还为了这个和自己大吵了一架，拂袖而去。华盛顿其他的手下想尽办法和将军攀上私人关系，唯独汉密尔顿不屑于此，甚至反感这种亲昵的称呼。就好像所有人都对华盛顿言听计从，不敢丝毫违逆的时候，唯独汉密尔顿敢一次次质疑他的决定，当面顶撞他。不过，从另一个角度讲，汉密尔顿从来不会听从任何人，多数情况下能服从华盛顿的命令，对汉密尔顿来说，或许也是种进步？

华盛顿再次告诫自己，既然汉密尔顿不想和自己建立私人关系，自己也就没有权力干涉人家的私事。经历这么多风霜之后，华盛顿越来越懂得克制自己，隐藏自己的情感，说出的每句话的措辞都要万分谨慎，更不要轻易表明自己的态度。作为美国的第一任总统，他知道自己是在创造历史，history has its eye on him，so talk less……但此事，任他如何控制着自己的情绪，还是止不住的忐忑不安，如鲠在喉的感觉。他又想起汉密尔顿走进来的时候，亚伦·伯尔跟在他身后，手搭在他肩上……华盛顿心中突然涌出一股恶毒的忌恨，一种控制欲，他感觉自己想要牢牢控制的东西正要脱离他的掌控，像是自己的什么东西被人生生夺走。华盛顿自认为是很理性的人，少有这种被情绪掌控的感觉，上一次这种冲昏头脑的感觉还是……那次和汉密尔顿吵架的时候吧。疯了似的给汉密尔顿写一封又一封道歉求和的信，尽管理智上他知道是汉密尔顿逾越了礼数，但一想到可能失去对方就无法忍受，而且他清楚这不仅仅是因为失去了一个得力的秘书。

华盛顿烦躁不安地思索着，视线不知不觉地落在汉密尔顿身上，那单薄的有些纤弱的身体，那漆黑的闪烁着智慧的双眸，还有鲜红柔软的嘴唇……

“Mr. President?”

“嗯？”汉密尔顿的声音把华盛顿从失神中拉回，他慌乱地坐正了身子，扫视了一圈，此时所有人都已安静了下来，屏气凝神地等着总统发话。

“会议结束，大家可以走了。汉密尔顿，到我的办公室来一下。”

杰斐逊向伯尔发出了邀请，伯尔走进杰斐逊办公室的时候，就知道准没好事。

“我听说你和汉密尔顿很熟悉吧，你们在战前就认识了？”

“如果你想问我了不了解他，是的，我们是老朋友了。”

向伯尔打听汉密尔顿的人绝不在少数。谁都知道他们俩是朋友关系，汉密尔顿那些倾慕者，不论男的女的吧，总希望能走伯尔的门路，只不过他们问的一般都是给汉密尔顿喜欢什么啦，可以送什么礼物啦，而不是如何击败他的政治情报。伯尔做这么多年的“汉密尔顿的那个朋友”也是心有不甘，可有什么办法呢，就算是那些敢于直率地追求他的人，也不比伯尔好到哪去，汉密尔顿可从来没有答应过任何人。这一点伯尔是可以肯定的，汉密尔顿这些年追求者无数，却也只是搞搞暧昧，从来没有真的发生过什么，除了结婚前年少轻狂的玩闹，汉密尔顿还是对得起伊莱莎的。伯尔不确定，汉密尔顿是不是真的明白有多少人为他痴迷，愿意为他鞍前马后惟命是从，在伯尔这种不择手段的人看来，真不知道汉密尔顿在这“守身如玉”装什么清纯，汉密尔顿当年在军队里那点事伯尔都知道。除非……汉密尔顿另有什么想法？

“但我知道你们同时也是竞争的关系吧，你出身名门，身为普林斯顿大学校长的儿子，却被一个西印度群岛的私生子比下去了，短短几年时间他已经站到了美国政坛的巅峰，而你依然默默无闻。”

伯尔知道杰斐逊要干什么，拿出自己标准的外交式笑容，“我不过是在等待时机罢了。”

“你难道一点不嫉妒吗？如果我说我可以给你一个机会，也来个平步青云一步登天，你愿意吗？”

伯尔依然保持着优雅的笑容。他怎么不嫉妒？可是对于汉密尔顿这种人你怎么嫉妒的起来呢？汉密尔顿这种人你只能去崇拜，去敬佩，不可能去攀比，这样的天才都不跟你活在同一个世界里，能和他们做朋友，瞥见两眼他们的世界就已经该知足了。伯尔才不会自不量力地和这个国家最聪明的人去比较。

“作为交换，我要帮你们干掉汉密尔顿吗？我想还是算了吧，我暂且不会急功近利到要出卖自己的朋友，就为了换得你民主共和党的一个席位。”

杰斐逊一挑眉，不置可否，“我相信你是个聪明人的。”

“多谢你的提议，不过我还没有足够的理由把筹码压到你们那边。”伯尔继续保持圆滑的微笑，起身要走，到了门口又想起什么，转回身，

“哦，还有，其实你们想要干掉汉密尔顿唯一的原因是你们不敢动华盛顿，是吧？那可是华盛顿哎，全国人民敬仰的战争英雄。你们口口声声说华盛顿是汉密尔顿的傀儡，你们有没有想过其实汉密尔顿才是华盛顿的傀儡，有些该说的话该做的事华盛顿不想为其负责，只不过借汉密尔顿之口说出来而已。你以为汉密尔顿那些离经叛道的观点都是他自己的？没有华盛顿的支持他敢说出来吗？你们反对汉密尔顿，不如想想怎么反对华盛顿吧。” It must be nice to have Hamilton on you side, right? 我们所有人都在华盛顿的掌控之下，汉密尔顿和我们的区别只不过是他自己还恍然不知吧。

伯尔抛下这么一套话潇洒地转身离去，这话不吐不快，说完又有些后悔。他总感觉杰斐逊不只是要让汉密尔顿下台，说不定杰斐逊真听了他的话想把汉密尔顿策反了呢？那伯尔这岂不是自取其辱吗？

杰斐逊的到来，打破了原有的某种平衡，战局重新划分势力，各方都发觉有可乘之机而跃跃欲试，虎视眈眈地注视着他们的战利品，只有“战利品”自己还沉浸在他的财政计划里。

“总统阁下，我们必须让国会通过这个计划，您知道的……”

华盛顿摆摆手，汉密尔顿立刻闭了嘴，“这些你和我说没用，你没发现他们在逗你玩吗？他们的立场已经很明显了，国会大部分的人也支持他们的看法，你这些反驳虽然有理有据，但不过是技术层面的论证，根本层面的利益冲突你都没有解决，你让他们怎么支持你？”

“他们不支持我，我有什么办法，除了我的他们也拿不出第二份计划，想不出如何应对这八千万国债，如何在不收税的情况下凭空变出钱来。我们付出这么多努力通过了宪法，不就是要建立一个强有力的联邦政府，由此才能解决这些高昂的债务吗？然而麦迪逊现在却要站在那些州权派一边，真不知道他当年主持那场制宪会议的意义何在。”

“我还是那句话，你不需要说服我，财政的事必须由议会通过，你必须说服他们。”华盛顿捂着眼睛，颇感疲惫，“你参与的制宪会议你应该知道，按照我们的制度如果你无法拿出让国会通过的财政计划，意味着什么。”

罢免权吗？他们倒是有本事在全国找到第二个能收拾这个烂摊子的人啊？汉密尔顿还想争辩，突然注意到华盛顿的脸色，那么憔悴，那么疲惫，想起他第一次见到华盛顿，至今有十多年了吧，华盛顿变得苍老了许多，眼角额头平填了好几道皱纹。汉密尔顿安静下来，他有些心酸，今天的事，华盛顿也同样不愿意看到，自己向他抱怨有什么意义呢？

“……我明白了。您说怎么办？”

相处这么多年，汉密尔顿早已把华盛顿的脾气摸透了，华盛顿反驳他，肯定是自己已经有了办法。否则就是点点头，把他的牢骚话全都接下来，认真听完他毫无意义的抱怨后表示同意，接着命令他发挥自己的才智把问题解决了。然而这次，华盛顿什么都没说，

“我也不知道，想办法做出妥协取得共识吧。我知道现在的情势非常不利，你已经尽力了，我并没有失望的意思，只是难为你了……”

嗯？铁面无私的华盛顿突然温柔起来了？汉密尔顿的神经终于警觉起来，反复思索今天的异常之处，辩论的过程中华盛顿好像总在盯着他看。不会吧……汉密尔顿猛的往后一倒靠在椅子上，小心翼翼地端详着华盛顿的脸色，有些不可置信，有些惊讶，又或者是惊喜？

这对汉密尔顿来说自然是好事，他对对方有兴趣又不是一天两天了，当年在军队里的时候，他就幻想过他的将军。只不过军营里那些事都上不得台面，同辈之间也就罢了，而华盛顿将军，想想都有些亵渎。而这些年过去了，早已不是那个血气方刚的年纪，少年时代的那些欲望随着年长自然就被冲淡了，他也很感谢能和华盛顿恢复这种默契又不至于亲密的合作关系。说到底，他一点都不希望和华盛顿建立过于亲密的私人关系，这对华盛顿来说可能没什么，对他来说这种不远不近的暧昧就不能忍了。一个人成天儿子长儿子短的喊你，而你却只想着和他行云雨之事，他还动不动对你拍拍肩膀摸摸头，这是常人能忍耐的住的吗？

当时和华盛顿闹翻倒也不只是为了此事，他更想要的是尊重，上战场立功的机会，而不只是一个跟在将军背后跑腿的秘书，没了将军他就什么都不是，攀上华盛顿的私人关系才能在战后谋个一官半职。而他想要的也不只是简单的一官半职，华盛顿完全没有想象到他的政治野心，他想要掌权，他想要改变世界，他想要历史铭记自己的名字，他想，再没有人用鄙夷的目光看着他说，你只是个私生子。他知道他可以做到，他只是需要这个最信任自己的人，给他一点尊重，很难吗？

是他提出的决裂，而以他这么倔强的自尊心也不会随随便便接受华盛顿的道歉，尽管他心中一百个愿意，但汉密尔顿理智的一面绝不允许自己这么自轻自贱。他更不敢去面对华盛顿，是自己辜负了对方的知遇之恩，一直到约克镇战役，华盛顿抛出指挥官职位这么一份大礼，汉密尔顿渴望已久的东西终于到手，再矫情下去就是真的愚蠢了。可就算是回到了军中，他们也只是达成表面上的和解，相敬如宾，心有灵犀一般地同时躲避着对方，能写信解决的问题绝不见面，就算难免碰上了，也保持着几米开外的安全距离，点头示意即可。汉密尔顿不想知道华盛顿心里到底是怎么想的，华盛顿似乎也不想知道，两人的关系就这么不尴不尬的僵持着，直到汉密尔顿离开了军队。几年后再见，他们又很有默契的假装什么都没发生，汉密尔顿自然乐于保持这种状态，一心扑到工作上，也无暇多想——直到现在。

汉密尔顿没说什么，但华盛顿知道汉密尔顿已经觉察出什么了。汉密尔顿太聪明了，什么都藏不过他的，但另一方面汉密尔顿又从来不会隐藏自己，有什么心思都写在脸上，正如此刻，华盛顿在汉密尔顿诡异的目光注视下，好不自在。何必呢，自己心疼人家，反倒把自己暴露了，自讨苦吃。

华盛顿清清嗓子，重新换上强硬的语气，“不管怎样，把问题解决了，明白吗？That’s an order from your commander.”

汉密尔顿听到这熟悉的称谓，脊背条件反射地挺直，“是。”

华盛顿看着他离去干脆利落的背影，心中好笑，心想你就是喜欢霸道严厉的命令是吗？哎，自己真是自作多情。


	3. The Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于1790年妥协案第n种猜想（大概是我看过的文里最单纯的。我们的女主（不是）Maria终于要出场啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧里Say no to this在The Room Where It Happens之前，但实际上那场交易发生在90年，遇见Maria是在91年，所以我把时间线混在一起了。Jefferson/Madison是类似老夫老妻那种挺甜的（？  
> 这章会出现Laurens，开了点不算车的小车

汉密尔顿与华盛顿初遇的时候，十几年前了吧，他在战场上第一次见到大陆军这位神话般的将军。当时大陆军被英军突袭了，被打的措手不及，军队仓皇失措，乱成一锅粥，然而这时，华盛顿将军出现了，以其惊人的镇定力与指挥才能控制住了局面。那一刻，仿佛是荷马史诗中才有的画面，英雄骑在高大的白马上，举着明晃晃的宝剑，威严的军装衬托出他挺拔伟岸的身姿，仿佛是从天上走下来的神祇。

对于当年那个稚嫩的少年来说，世界上的一切都那么简单，不知天高地厚，满腔热血，渴望着战死沙场，当他第一次目睹将军的英姿，便不可抗拒地对他敬畏，崇拜，爱慕。Helpless.

汉密尔顿看着出神，突然感觉身旁有人有些唐突地拍了一下他的肩膀，

“喂，看什么呢？”

汉密尔顿回过头，是劳伦斯。他下意识的想要掩饰，“没什么……”

劳伦斯顺着他的眼神望过去，立刻明白了什么，意味深长地说，“哦……你跟我还藏着什么呢？再说你脑子里想什么能瞒的过我？”

汉密尔顿不想回答，有些窘迫的扭头向营帐走去，劳伦斯便追着他一路进了帐篷，“喂，你要是喜欢他也没什么啊，我不介意的……”

汉密尔顿突然回过身，差点撞在了劳伦斯身上，“嗯？你不介意？你为什么不介意？”

“这个嘛……我倒是不想直说是因为你们没希望的，但你一定要问……”

汉密尔顿佯装愤怒的揪起劳伦斯的领子，“你再说一遍？”一边说着，一边向后推着劳伦斯，一路把他推倒在床上。

劳伦斯忍不住地笑着，“……再说我的实力肯定没法和人家大将军比，输给人家也是我自己认栽了。”

汉密尔顿装不下去了，忍不住跟着笑起来，谁知笑的手上失了力气，劳伦斯突然伸出手拉住他的后颈，二人的嘴唇几乎是撞在了一起，没等汉密尔顿反应过来，劳伦斯的舌头钻进他的牙关，深深地吻了进去。汉密尔顿被拉扯的失去了平衡，一头栽倒在床上，劳伦斯的手还在牢牢揪着他不放，两人滚做一团，一边吻着，一边打闹着。汉密尔顿能分明听到劳伦斯炽热柔软的舌头在自己口中搅动的声音，感觉自己整个嘴巴都要燃烧起来，还有那滚烫的手指划过他的身体，他们每一寸的肌肤都紧紧贴在一起。汉密尔顿伸出手抓住劳伦斯的脖颈，手指滑进他浓密的头发，当汉密尔顿将舌头顶进那柔软的双唇，能感觉到身底下的劳伦斯扭动着身体，急促的喘息着，随着他舌头的扭转呜呜呻吟着，急切地把他们的身体以一种诡异的角度紧紧缠绕在一起。汉密尔顿正是兴起，突然想起什么，抽回身，劳伦斯立刻发出一声不情愿的唔咽，但汉密尔顿皱着眉一脸严肃地看着他，

“你真不介意？”

“我介意，我介意还不行吗？”劳伦斯一边说着，一边把汉密尔顿贪婪地拉回来，抬起手不耐烦地解开他的衣扣，轻描淡写地低语道，“……我怎么会不介意，我绝对不会允许你做对不起我的事情。”

汉密尔顿知道那些关于华盛顿的臆想不过是自己在异想天开，何况他对劳伦斯做出了承诺，这可不是闹着玩的，后来汉密尔顿和伊莱莎结婚的时候，还要征得劳伦斯的同意。但，汉密尔顿还是忍不住幻想着有一天晋升了军衔，能有幸在华盛顿身边领军作战，即使做个普通朋友相识一场也好。谁想到，梦想实现的太过简单，有一天华盛顿突然把他到了司令部。

“Your excellency, you wanted to see me?”

汉密尔顿冒冒失失地走进来，话一出口，才意识到自己进来之前好像有人正在说话，自己唐突地打断了对方。汉密尔顿扭头一看，是伯尔。虽然二人有些龃龉，但毕竟是他初来纽约相识的难得的几个朋友之一，汉密尔顿可不像得罪了，正思量着怎么化解这尴尬的局面，华盛顿先开口了，

“Burr, close the door on your way out.”

就仿佛他们已经谈完了，就仿佛这位出身显赫家族的公子只不过是华盛顿逗着玩的一只小猫，有别人来谈正事就可以赶走了。伯尔心中忿忿，但华盛顿是不容任何人置疑的，他只是愣了一下，行礼离开，但他走到门外之前，已经听到了华盛顿的声音，

“或许你已经知道了，我正物色一个新的秘书，这就是为什么这位伯尔先生来这里毛遂自荐。我必须承认，我早就听说了你的名气，我也知道你一直都拒绝了几位将军聘你做秘书的邀请，不过，我还是想试试，我是否有幸说服你来做我的秘书？”

汉密尔顿一时竟不知该说什么。自己所梦想的一切突然近在眼前，完美的不真实，他想要的平台，他想要的走到历史舞台中央的机遇，还有，他想要的将军。但汉密尔顿非常清楚这和他实际想要的其实大相径庭，他不想做秘书，成为将军手底下的一条狗，被拴在办公桌旁，再也没有机会驰骋疆场。他看着华盛顿的眼睛，真诚的眼神里带着那种对晚辈的关爱，汉密尔顿知道自己的自尊心是绝对无法忍受这个的。就算他忍的了一时，以后还有脱身的机会吗，他对自己的脾气再清楚不过，生来就不是做副官的料子。就像签了卖身契一样，把自己的命运交给别人，可如果拒绝了，是否就错失了这绝无仅有的机会，从此碌碌无为一生？

“哈哈哈，汉密尔顿，没想到啊，一跃成了华盛顿的秘书？”听到这好消息，汉密尔顿的哥们朋友们纷纷自告奋勇请他去喝酒，庆祝一番。兴致所在，酒过三巡，人人脸上泛了红，胡言乱语起来，唯独汉密尔顿本人脸色阴郁，有些沉默寡言。劳伦斯知道为什么，听说了此事他也是心情复杂，但还是有些没心没肺地恭喜汉密尔顿的升迁。

“这是多难得的机会啊，华盛顿现在是将军，未来就是总统，他是整个国家最有权势的人，想想你做他的秘书可以多少积累人脉，认识那些手握实权的将军啊，还有将军们的女儿啊……总之，这可是大好的前程。”

汉密尔顿比劳伦斯更明白这些，如何在社会的阶梯上攀登，如何抓住每一个机遇，可他总觉得像是与恶魔做了一场出卖灵魂的交易，从来不会有什么好结果的。劳伦斯拍着他的肩膀，似乎是发自内心地为他祝福，可是当时的劳伦斯知道什么呢，他怎么会知道有一天他会突然的离去，留下汉密尔顿一人不知所措地面对人生这场豪赌。他们的那个承诺随着劳伦斯的离去失效，汉密尔顿就必须直面自己心底最不忍启齿的欲望，却没有劳伦斯来告诉他他该怎么做。

记忆里他们有些醉了，劳伦斯的笑容也有些模糊，回忆到此终止，汉密尔顿恍恍惚惚地从梦中醒来，有些茫然，不知自己为何突然又梦见当年，梦见劳伦斯，梦见与华盛顿的初见，还有年少时那些污秽不堪的幻想。或许是那天华盛顿反常的态度吧，搅得汉密尔顿心底沉睡的欲望再次被唤醒，年轻时掌控他的梦魇又回来了，他感觉到滚烫的液体从他颤抖的双腿之间流下，脑海里控制不住的闪现出那些画面，他只能把自己埋在枕头里，藏住一阵阵低低的喘息和呻吟。

接下来几天汉密尔顿都沉浸在心不在焉的状态中，一边写着他的财政计划，一边恍恍惚惚的胡思乱想着。

……他那天为什么盯着我看？他喜欢我吗？他想要我吗？还是只是把我当做他的孩子？我们在一起工作有十几年了吧，华盛顿一直保持着一尘不染的禁欲形象，若早有什么我一定会觉察到的。为什么偏偏是那天，那天有什么特殊的？如果真有什么的话，办公室里他为什么又态度突然强硬起来？天哪，他到底是什么意思，他到底在想什么？难道这一切都只是我的幻觉？我们本来可以超越这个冰冷冷的工作关系，本来是可以有朋友之间的温情的，我却把他推开了，现在我不想在保持这个距离了，我只想要你，可以吗？可是你喜欢过我吗……

就这样无限的循环下去，汉密尔顿一贯清晰敏捷的思路缠绕在其中，如何也绕不开，他就这么浑浑噩噩的，盯着笔尖的墨水跌落在公文上，慢慢的晕开，完全不知道自己在干什么。他不可能再假装自己不在乎，他就是想要，他却什么都做不了。他感觉面前有一个巨大的黑洞，未知的恐惧，急不可耐的欲望，紧紧揪着他的心。或许……汉密尔顿霎时有了想法，起身向华盛顿的办公室走去。

“总统先生，您认为州债要按照什么利率偿付？我们肯定无法按照原始利率偿还全部债务……”

“这种事情你看着办就行了，不用来问我。”

华盛顿上午三语两语把汉密尔顿打发走，下午他又来了，

“……杰斐逊连消费税都要反对，而我们目前靠关税肯定还不起国债。要征消费税的话，既然不能征茶税，我认为征酒税比较合适……”

“可以可以，你很闲吗，这种事都要来问我？”

晚上华盛顿正要回家，又发现汉密尔顿堵在了门口，

“……关于州债的问题，如果众议院反对的话，我在考虑要不要调整一下联邦承担州债的比例……”

接下来几天，华盛顿恼火地发现，汉密尔顿似乎有意要来打搅他，总有各种问题要来找他讨论，做决定。结果是，华盛顿大概被烦的头疼，这一天干脆请了病假。在这等紧要关头，总统突然宣布身染重病，民主共和党人自然喜闻乐见，虽然华盛顿没有公开支持汉密尔顿，但实际上谁都知道他有所偏爱。没有了华盛顿，政府的运作基本全交给了汉密尔顿，汉密尔顿应该忙的焦头烂额才对，谁想到汉密尔顿“百忙之中”又去华盛顿府上探望病情。

汉密尔顿跟在华盛顿身边这么多年，对华盛顿的脾气了如指掌，他猜到华盛顿从来不愿站在风口浪尖，遇事总愿意保持中立态度，但他到华盛顿家里直接被请进了办公室，看见华盛顿好端端的坐在办公桌后，还是怒不可遏。

“明天众议院就要投票了，总统先生您至今不表态也就罢了，还休上病假了，实在没帮上什么忙啊？”

“你很清楚，这件事交给国会表决，我作为政府首脑是不能表态的。再说，你也不需要我帮什么忙。”汉密尔顿正要辩驳，华盛顿一挥手制止了他，“别再跟我说你那个财政计划有什么需要我过目的，你比我更清楚那是什么样的天才之作，无论国会支不支持，你也不会退让一分一厘。”他看过初稿，汉密尔顿的计划就像一套精密的仪器，一道道的设计都像齿轮一样紧密咬合在一起，拆掉任何一环都会毁掉整个财政金融系统，因为完美而不可撼动，恐怕就算汉密尔顿自己想要做出让步都无从下手。“但就算如此，你还是需要国会的支持，否则你的杰作就一文不值。”

汉密尔顿泄了气，跌坐在办公桌对面的椅子里，盯着华盛顿，努力看透他那张冰冷的面具，可在那双漆黑的眼睛里，汉密尔顿什么都看不到。

“而让国会通过的办法，你知道的。”

什么办法？汉密尔顿一脸茫然，华盛顿又提示到， 

“想想你手里有什么砝码。”

“……您说的是首都选址。”汉密尔顿当然想到过这一点。众议院在为首都选址法案打的鸡飞狗跳，宾夕法尼亚州、纽约州、弗吉尼亚州的一些代表甚至扬言要分裂联邦，这样下去任何一州都无法占到绝对优势，永远也做不出决定，所有人都在等待着对方做出让步。纽约州议员听任汉密尔顿指挥，只要他愿意，这场闹剧早就可以结束了。汉密尔顿愿意让步，交换杰斐逊眼里一文不值的金融系统，完全绰绰有余。而对于汉密尔顿来说，首都不过是个虚名，建在波托马克的山沟里也不会让那些弗吉尼亚老农一夜暴富的。这看似是各自得偿所愿的好交易，但他不能，他不能……

“这是背叛，首都选址不论有何价值，都应该让美国人自己决定，让纽约人自己决定，而不是由你我二人替他们选择。或许为我的金融系统付出这一代价完全值得，但这不该由我们做决定，我们没有这个权力。”汉密尔顿的语气坚定，可他同时能听出自己的声音有多么幼稚愚蠢。

“你何时道德观念这么强了？别装清高了，你我都知道这是最好的决定。正确的决定不一定是对的，有的时候，身为政客，我们就是承担其这个责任，做一些坏的决定。”

汉密尔顿望着华盛顿那双冰冷的眼睛，感觉鼻子发酸，自己像是要哭出来了。他不知道自己为何变得如此多愁手感，忙咽了口口水，压抑住自己颤抖的双手。他突然想到什么，直视着华盛顿的眼睛，说，

“忘记了，您是弗吉尼亚人，而我是纽约人。”

华盛顿笑了，不知是谅解的嘲弄，还是掩饰的假笑，“你在乱想什么，你觉得，波托马克是我想要的，财政计划也是我想要的，我故意安排了这个局坐收渔利？孩子，或许你还太年轻，无法理解，政治之术就是在妥协中寻求平衡，站在广场上喊口号的事谁都会做，选民选你来坐上这个位置就是要背负历史的重担。”

Winning was easy, governing’s harder. 就像他们第一次正式见面的时候，华盛顿说的，Dying is easy, living’s harder.

汉密尔顿呼出一口气，摊在椅子里，头转向一边，“纽约人会骂死我的。”

华盛顿没理会他，只是依然用他冰冷冷的语气说，“记住，交易一定要由他们来提出，不要轻易亮出你的底牌。”

汉密尔顿了然，点点头，“嗯，没有人会知道是你在幕后主导了这场交易的。”

杰斐逊素来不信天上掉馅饼的好事，今天却让他遇上了。他本来想去总统府上慰问一下病情，想着汉密尔顿那么忙肯定没时间来探望啊，他见了华盛顿可以顺便说两句汉密尔顿的坏话。倒不是自己这个国务卿怎么清闲了，实在是汉密尔顿把他的工作都抢了，一边坚决抵制支援法国，一边在暗地里和英国大使进行贸易谈判。好巧不巧，杰斐逊撞上了正从华盛顿府邸走出来的汉密尔顿。在杰斐逊的印象里，汉密尔顿像一个虚荣轻佻的小姑娘一样，一向是精心打扮，时时刻刻在意着自己的外表，永远保持优雅端庄的姿态。然而此刻，衣衫不整，袖口沾着墨水的污渍，头发乱糟糟的，眼圈深陷，显得虚弱憔悴，那双大眼睛里暗淡无光，空洞地望着前方，看见眼前的杰斐逊，又像是什么都没看见。

“喂，汉密尔顿！”

杰斐逊把汉密尔顿从梦游般的状态中唤醒，他看见杰斐逊，那双朦胧的眼睛里总算闪烁出几分光芒，“国务卿先生。”

汉密尔顿挤出一丝笑容，却又无比心酸，杰斐逊感觉自己的心被那一笑骤然揪住，就好像他在为粗鲁地叫醒对方而愧疚，尽管他既没有觉得自己粗鲁，也不认为有任何理由愧疚。看到他的敌人如此狼狈，他应当幸灾乐祸，但只是感觉……好像，好像哪里不对……等等，杰斐逊抬头看了一眼华盛顿气派的宅邸，汉密尔顿是从华盛顿家里走出来的？汉密尔顿为什么会衣衫不整的从华盛顿家里走出来？本来杰斐逊是意识清醒的那一个，无论如何也想不通此事，就愣在了那里。

汉密尔顿疑惑地看着他，“呃，国务卿先生，什么事？”

“啊……那个，没什么。”

“哦，您如果没什么要说的话，我本来正想找你。你知道，如果州债不由联邦承担的话会有什么后果，各个州为了偿还参差不齐的债务不能统一关税，各州之间就会形成贸易竞争关系，我们的联邦就随时有可能分裂……”

杰斐逊突然把一只手放在汉密尔顿肩上，他比汉密尔顿高出一头，居高临下的看着汉密尔顿。汉密尔顿迷惑地仰起头，杰斐逊正用坚定的目光直视着那双漂亮的眼睛，语气无比认真，

“不要担心了，有什么能做的我会尽力帮你的。”

说完这句话杰斐逊都被自己震惊了，他是怎么鬼迷心窍说这等胡话的。汉密尔顿更加震惊，或者说是他张大了嘴假装很震惊，

“不……我不希望麻烦到你。”

“没关系的，等我安排一下，今晚来我家，我把麦迪逊那个死脑筋叫过来谈谈。”完了完了，杰斐逊感觉像是被附身了一样，嘴已经不受自己控制了。他在说些什么啊？还想让麦迪逊一起来吃饭呢，麦迪逊听说自己和汉密尔顿在一起聊天，就可以敲死杰斐逊了。然而他的意识里只有那双无辜的大眼睛，那双微启的嘴唇……

“……哦，好的好的。”

得到汉密尔顿的同意，杰斐逊一阵开心。妈的，他开心个什么，汉密尔顿答应和他一起吃饭？紧接着杰斐逊转身直奔麦迪逊的府邸而去，脚步格外轻盈。妈的，他轻盈个什么劲，他是十八岁的怀春少女吗？但他脑子里只有一个念头，他必须帮他，必须尽快解决这件事，因为他看不下去，看不下去汉密尔顿憔悴令人心碎的目光。

汉密尔顿望着杰斐逊匆匆离去的背影，收起那副可怜兮兮的神情，伸手优雅地整理好自己的仪容，暗暗冷笑。局已经布好，就等着鱼上钩了。不过，他说“麦迪逊那个死脑筋”是什么意思，难道不是杰斐逊一直在跟自己对着干，麦迪逊对自己一直挺友好的啊？前几天还在一起喝酒呢。想想他和麦迪逊战后就认识了，一起主导了制宪会议，撰写了《联邦党人文集》，推动宪法在各州的批准，老朋友了啊。

果不其然，杰斐逊向麦迪逊叙述完事情经过，迎来麦迪逊劈头盖脸一顿骂，

“你是疯了吗？你听听你自己说的这是人话吗？”

“我知道！我知道你恨他，但你冷静一下……”杰斐逊抱着头躲到角落里，看着插着腰举着拨火棍怒目而视的麦迪逊瑟瑟发抖。

“冷静什么？你第一次见到那个家伙，我就觉得你眼神不对了。”

“这怪我吗，人家见到我还会笑一笑，我每次一来你这，你就跟我唠叨你的那个破首都。”

“笑你个……等等，首都，对！这个时候正好，我们手里掐着他的州债计划，什么条件他都会答应的。”

杰斐逊从法国搬回来的时候，打包运来了几十箱巴黎精美的家具、银器，油画和美酒，如果可以，他也会把法国的美女打包运回来的。他用这些把处女巷的住宅打造成了富丽堂皇的法国宫殿，他还是非常好客的主人，府邸夜夜笙歌，乐队永不停歇地奏响法国的音乐，少妇悦耳的欢笑声，酒杯清脆的碰撞声，几乎每晚都会响彻这华丽的府邸。然而今天府上却无比安静，除去杰斐逊本人，只有两位客人，连仆人都消失在了楼下。

空气压抑，参与晚宴的人也无比沉默，杰斐逊看着身旁两人诡异的气氛，汉密尔顿对麦迪逊怒目而视，麦迪逊则躲避着汉密尔顿的眼神，张望着杰斐逊一屋子豪华的布置，仿佛这是他第一次登门拜访。

杰斐逊打破了沉默，“州债的问题……”

汉密尔顿刚听他开了口，突然抢上来打断他，“麦迪逊先生，我相信您欠我一些解释。”

杰斐逊不禁疑惑地扭头看向麦迪逊，麦迪逊依然低头不语，杰斐逊反应过来自己又被汉密尔顿牵着鼻子走了，“我们今天不是来讨论这个的，你们有什么恩怨情仇没必要在我家里解决。我相信我们可以达成一些共识，关于州债继承计划，和……首都选址的问题。”

“首都选址？”汉密尔顿惊讶地看着杰斐逊，其惊讶程度至少表面上，不亚于从华盛顿那里第一次听到这个建议的时候。

“这两件事都在国会僵持不下，我们必须为我们的联邦寻求一个出路。”

“我们？什么时候我们两个内阁成员要对国会表决的事要负责了？”汉密尔顿虽然是在回应杰斐逊，眼神却在讽刺地望着麦迪逊。当年制宪会议上力主三权分立的是他，如今和一个内阁成员勾搭在一起阻挠政府运行的也是他。

杰斐逊似乎注意到了汉密尔顿醉翁之意不在酒，没理他，继续说，“这样僵持下去，对任何一派都没有好处，至少我们都认为，我们的联邦需要的是和平，团结，而不是无意义的争吵。如果你不愿意出面，至少可以游说一两个宾夕法尼亚的议员支持我们的方案，让费城做临时首都……”

“你们的方案，波托马克做永久首都？也就是说，你想让我，一个纽约人，放弃我的家乡？”

杰斐逊努力克制住了，但鄙夷的神色还是在他眼中一闪而过。纽约才不是你的家乡。仅仅是一瞬间，也逃不过汉密尔顿的眼睛，他敏感的自尊心被激怒了，起身就要走。

杰斐逊立刻起身，喊道，“所以，你要为你的纽约，放弃你的一切？你的整个金融系统，你的事业，你的人生？我们都清楚，没有这个财政部长的职位你什么都不是，历史不会记得你的。”

汉密尔顿怀疑那一刻杰斐逊是不是终于明白了金融系统意味着什么，相比之下，让纽约成为下一个伦敦巴黎的机会都显得无比渺小。他停住，但没有回身，等着看杰斐逊的下一步。

空气中飘着法式高级香料的味道，夏季的晚上依然有些闷热，金碧辉煌的房间让人有种迷幻的感觉。杰斐逊听到耳中心跳雷鸣般的响声，知道这是多么关键的一刻，但他偏偏无法思考。或许是宾客到来之前，为了镇定心神，喝了太多的红酒。

“首都换金融系统，只需要你点一下头。”

“成交。”

杰斐逊果然还是不明白。

汉密尔顿走后，麦迪逊半晌才憋出一句话，“不是债务承担计划吗，我什么时候答应把整个金融系统都拱手相让的？”

杰斐逊看着麦迪逊，眨了眨眼，意识到这个致命的错误。没有人知道汉密尔顿脑子里装了些什么，没完没了的新点子，对他来说金融系统这个概念真的无边无界。在汉密尔顿的财政计划里，州债承担问题固然是争议最大的，但不是全部。杰斐逊自知无法反驳，可他素来是转移话题的好手，

“哦对了，还忘了这茬，你和汉密尔顿之间是怎么回事？我回来之后你就一直跟我千叮咛万嘱咐要提防此人，说了他那么多破事，却从未提及你们之间，其实是认识的，关系看起来还不错？”

这回轮到麦迪逊无言以对了，“我跟你说过联邦党人文集的作者，主要是我和汉密尔顿吧……算了，跟你说这些干什么，说了你也不懂。”

麦迪逊此时已认识到了他们之间有一个严重的问题，和杰斐逊直说是解决不了的，杰斐逊现在已经听不进什么话了。麦迪逊意识到他必须用一些特别的手段。

第二天，国会通过了首都选址法案。对于美国的历史而言，也算是件有纪念意义的大事，为表庆祝，心情沉闷的纽约市民不情不愿地替他们的联邦举办了最后一次大型舞会，兴高采烈的另外两州代表应邀出席，舞会上纽约几大家族的成员神色阴郁，形成了鲜明的对比。

玛莎·华盛顿有些上年纪了，应付这样的社交活动常常力不从心，平时还有伊莱莎来帮忙，往往伊莱莎成为了组织宴会的重心，奔波忙碌于宾客之前，应付着没完没了的社交应酬，分担玛莎身为第一夫人的责任。然而今年夏天伊莱莎带着孩子和安吉莉卡回了娘家，重任就落在了玛莎身上，她站在华盛顿身边，主持着这场宾客身份显赫的宴会，那一刻，她身上重新绽放出了年轻时的活力，端庄的仪态与令人倾慕的魅力，轻而易举地再次成为所有人目光的焦点。站在华盛顿身边的她，挽着华盛顿的手，笑容幸福而自信，欣然接受着人们对这对模范夫妇的夸赞和羡慕。

汉密尔顿想，他们就是有这个能力，把支离破碎的国家重新拼在一起。人们一时忘记了这表面繁华下隐藏的心酸和敌意，纵情享受着美酒和音乐，谈论着各州别具特色的风土人情，而汉密尔顿的眼神却似乎总离不开华盛顿夫妇。他看见华盛顿好像和夫人说了句什么好笑的事情，玛莎笑的浑身发抖，优雅地捂着嘴，头靠在丈夫肩上。

汉密尔顿走过去，微笑着敬酒，“总统先生，夫人。有什么好笑的事吗？”

华盛顿努力憋着笑，才勉强说出来几个字，“没什么，就是……”玛莎看着丈夫憋的脸色发红的样子，又是一阵笑，双肩止不住的抖着，华盛顿被这笑声感染也笑了起来，只得摆摆手，示意他不便多说，拉着玛莎走开了。

汉密尔顿望着华盛顿走开后和玛莎继续说说笑笑的背影，心中五味混杂。曾几何时，华盛顿也是一个挺爱笑的人，只不过极少在外人面前露出笑容，那时二人在军中刚刚相识，后来太多的烦心事，华盛顿在汉密尔顿面前露出的笑容也越来越少，不过华盛顿的坏脾气同时收敛了，汉密尔顿还是挺庆幸的。但其实，华盛顿在妻子面前一直是会发自内心的大笑的，是吗？华盛顿一句话没说完就从自己身边走开了，汉密尔顿感觉自己挡在了他们的世界之外，作为一个外人，远远看着他们那种偷偷分享玩笑的幸福。汉密尔顿和伊莱莎在初恋的时候也体会过这种感觉，仿佛这个世界仅有彼此，其他所有人，都是场玩笑。可是伊莱莎今天不在。

汉密尔顿环视着周围，正看见一人向自己走来。汉密尔顿搜索着自己的记忆，这位似乎是利文斯顿家族的一位夫人。

“部长先生，向您介绍一下，这是我的妹妹，她刚来到这里，你们应该还没有见过。”

从她身后走出一个女人，迷人的笑容，妩媚的身段，优雅地行了一个屈膝礼，“玛莱亚·雷诺兹，先生。”


	4. After the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria和Hamilton的风流韵事被总统先生抓个正着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是我要泥塑，ham可能真的是个queen，传记里多次提到别人评价他的女性化（不是

给华盛顿当秘书看似风光，实际是个苦差事，哪怕是和英国人的枪林弹雨相比。短短几个月的时间，汉密尔顿的工作从按照华盛顿的口述起草信件，到猜测华盛顿的意思替他写信，再到让一个二十岁的小伙子给这个弗吉尼亚老兵当军事顾问。他必须能准确的知道华盛顿心中所想，把华盛顿的想法写成文笔华丽的外交辞令，有时都不劳烦请示华盛顿本人了，汉密尔顿已经有足够的权威替将军作出决定，签发命令，如此才能应付复杂繁重的军务，还要调配物资，替整个大陆军算钱管账，和大陆会议讨价还价，孤身去和那些手握重兵的将军们谈判，在马上陪着华盛顿辗转各地来回奔波。谁能想到他们“无所不能”的华盛顿将军，那些信件里绚丽的辞藻、优美的字体，还有那些英明的军事策略，有多少出自这个二十来岁的小秘书之手？但这都不是最难的，最难的是他忍受不了华盛顿那个暴脾气。

别管华盛顿在旁人面前装的如何镇定自若，沉着冷静，在他手下这些最亲近的秘书面前，可完全不是这个样子。战事不利，物资不足，种种坏消息传来时，这些秘书就成了撒气桶。而且越坏的消息，华盛顿越倾向于和自己更亲近的秘书透露，在越亲近的秘书面前，华盛顿越不愿意控制自己的脾气，而汉密尔顿，恰恰是在所有秘书中，华盛顿最喜欢的一个。享受着华盛顿的偏爱，自然有种种特权，在华盛顿的营下，汉密尔顿俨然成为了大陆军第二号的人物，然而他一点也不想要这些特权，只希望华盛顿少在他身上撒点脾气。逐渐地汉密尔顿摸透了华盛顿的弱点，汉密尔顿闲着没事就会和别人打赌，华盛顿什么时候要发脾气了，发脾气会说什么话，今天轮到哪个副官挨骂，汉密尔顿每次都会赢，以致于很快就没有人跟他玩这个游戏了。于是汉密尔顿开始研究如何让将军不发脾气，如何把这位人高马大脾气暴躁的老兵哄开心了，又如何让他在该生气的时候生气，如何操控他的情绪，为己所用……

他一直在等待时机，精心布下一个局，当华盛顿因为和查尔斯·李的决斗又一次大发雷霆的时候，汉密尔顿知道他的机会来了。

“你这么做的唯一效果就是激怒我们南方的战友，失去他们的支持，如果这就是你想要的话。我也不需要你维护我的名誉，孩子……”

“对，您的名声很安全，可我呢？您叫我孩子，但我没有您的名声，您的职位，也没有您的地产，我什么都没有，我想要的不过是一个领军的机会，战后我可以……”不再只是您的孩子。

“但我们需要的是你好好活着，你的妻子需要你，我需要你，孩子……”

“Call me son one more time!”

汉密尔顿话出口自己都吓到了，他是要激怒华盛顿，却没想到反倒是自己被激怒了，自己竟敢这样和他崇拜的华盛顿将军说话，至少，曾经是崇拜的。当所有人拜倒在华盛顿脚下，陷入到不可理喻的个人崇拜之中，只有汉密尔顿不以为然，每天看到的全是华盛顿的缺点。

可是，华盛顿是他此生，唯一崇拜过的人啊。

之后华盛顿主动向他求和示好，汉密尔顿也不知自己哪来的毅力，一次次拒绝了他的将军。他表明自己的态度，声称华盛顿的坏脾气严重伤害了他的自尊，他受不了华盛顿在气头的时候当众侮辱他，消了气后又假装什么事都没发生，继续孩子孩子的叫他。

事后，所有的朋友同事都跟他说他太冲动了，尤其他那个对华盛顿崇拜得五体投地的岳父大人，大发雷霆千里加急一封信劈头盖脸把他教训了一顿。或许吧，多年后的汉密尔顿依然不知道自己当时的选择是对是错，虽然表面来看他达到了目的，一时拿到了指挥官的职位，但两个人的关系确实出现了不可修复的裂痕，以致十年后的现在陷入这个僵局。他的脑子嗡嗡作响，停滞在华盛顿当年把他赶走前最后说的那句话，我需要你，什么意思。也没什么意思，可他就是忍不住胡思乱想。

华盛顿在走廊里见到汉密尔顿，正看着一封信发呆。华盛顿有些想笑，他的汉密尔顿想要做到举止得体时，总能装出贵族般无可挑剔的优雅，但一旦陷入自己的世界，发起呆来依然像个傻子一样。

“汉密尔顿。”

“啊，总统先生。”

汉密尔顿似乎被吓了一跳，一松手，左臂下夹着的一摞信件散落一地。华盛顿见状，有些愧意地冲上前帮忙，同时忍不住扫了一眼那封信。刚才汉密尔顿对着它发呆，蹲下的时候顺手放在了地上。华盛顿不想窥探属下的隐私，但一方面他好奇什么信能让汉密尔顿这么入神，另一方面，信纸上拙的劣字迹实在让人无法忽略。华盛顿留神多看了几眼，几个单词映入眼帘，舞会，晚上，想你，一堆肉麻至极的词汇。再明显不过了，是一封情书。再看落款，雷诺兹夫人。

那一刻华盛顿应该想到的是汉密尔顿趁着夫人不在沾花惹草，但他脑海里蹦出无数个想法，没有一个是关于伊莱莎的。前几天那场舞会的一幕幕都深深刻在华盛顿的脑海中，一开始精神不振的汉密尔顿，如何突然恢复了兴致，如何又一次用他妙语连珠的口才成为舞会的焦点，让不少南方的政敌也为他的个人魅力所折服，如何放肆地吸引住这个舞池中最耀眼的女人，如何和她纵情地跳了一整夜的舞，仿佛是故意而为，不惜一切代价的要引人瞩目。华盛顿知道社交是汉密尔顿重要的政治手段，但在一旁旁观的他还是心中烦闷。他为什么非要像个孔雀一样四处炫耀自己的翎毛，他不知道要低调一点，太过锋芒毕露只会招惹祸患吗？

如今此事又有了后续，看这缠绵的语气，汉密尔顿刚才发呆的样子，似曾相识。华盛顿想起十年前，那段时间汉密尔顿每日都要时不时地望向门外，期盼着邮递员的到来，激动地拆开每一封署着伊莱莎名字的信，然后迫不及待地用他最华丽的文字写下回信让邮递员送走。那个时候谁要是叫汉密尔顿几声都不理你，他准是在看伊莱莎的信，非得把信从他手中抽走，他才会不耐烦地应你一句。当时战况也不容乐观，司令部每天忙的四脚朝天，然而汉密尔顿就是有本事在每天超额完成任务的同时，给自己找个老婆，还是纽约州首富的女儿，每天甜甜蜜蜜地来往信件无数，在被战事烦的焦头烂额的同事们面前大摇大摆地秀恩爱。

华盛顿想到这，一阵心寒，却没多说什么。他身为男人，自己坐得端行得正就可以了，实在没这个立场去干涉别人。而且他心里清楚，自己生气另有原因。

华盛顿帮忙把那一沓信收拾好递给汉密尔顿，把那封龌龊的情书放在最上面也递了过去，又装作不经意似的随口问道：

“我看你刚才看这封信看的都入神了，信里写的什么？”

汉密尔顿被问愣了。他刚才根本没注意到这是谁的信，从他在走廊里远远地看见华盛顿的身影那时起，满脑子想的就是他的总统。他低下眼睛掩饰着慌张，顺便看了一眼那封信。是玛莱亚的，说巧也不巧。想来华盛顿也是因为那是一封情书才问他的，不算巧合，但巧的是，他倒是乐意让华盛顿看到自己在和玛莱亚交往。

他自然没想到，玛莱亚会给他写什么情书。玛莱亚不过是他一时的消遣。那晚他在华盛顿那里碰了壁，需要找个人发泄一下。他迫切需要别人的目光和崇拜，没有人知道这些崇拜对他这个私生子有多么重要了，说他虚荣吧，但他急需找回自己的自尊心。他还想顺便想气一气华盛顿，但他也知道这不过自己一厢情愿，人家华盛顿根本不在意自己有什么可生气的呢。他无论多么优秀，无论多么引人瞩目，他已是手握国家大权的财政部长，在华盛顿面前，都还是他手下的一个小秘书，被人踩在脚下的一条狗，恳求着施舍一点关注，人家和夫人随便一笑，就可以把他多年辛辛苦苦建立起来的自尊心顷刻间碾碎。他当年为了一个指挥官职位不惜与华盛顿决裂，就为了这一点尊重，如今一切又退回到了原点，他依然什么都不是，什么都没有。或许比什么都没有更糟的是，他有欲望，却只能被心中的渴望折磨着，被逼入死路。

然而，仿佛是上天可怜他要助他一臂之力，一个绝佳的机会摆在他眼前，如果事已至此华盛顿还是毫无表示的话，说明人家对他确无那方面的兴趣，他也就没必要为此自惭形秽了。汉密尔顿的大脑飞速旋转着，在短时间内想出一个如何最大限度利用这一机会的方案。而华盛顿把他这短暂的沉默认作是内疚心理作祟，也没觉察出异样。

“呃，总统先生……如果我告诉您一个秘密，您会替我保密吧？” 

“当然。”华盛顿就是想听他亲口承认，亲口承认他真的对玛莱亚感兴趣。那晚看到汉密尔顿和玛莱亚在一起，他心如刀割，他只是安慰自己，汉密尔顿不过逢场作戏罢了，他也见过汉密尔顿和很多女人眉来眼去，对汉密尔顿来说不过是茶余饭后寻找点乐趣罢了，如何也不至于真的看上她们。

“是雷诺兹夫人，她家中有些事需要我帮助，今晚她要来我家一趟以便详谈，毕竟现在伊莱莎不在家中，难免有瓜田李下之嫌，还是希望您能帮我保密。” 

他等会得赶紧在下班之前写封信让玛莱亚来他家。汉密尔顿阅人无数，也是情场老手了，对玛莱亚这种人最了解不过，在纽约社交界一抓一大把，自以为有点魅力就想勾搭个男人，对汉密尔顿来说，和伊莱莎比差的太远了，哪怕是就伊莱莎如今的姿色而言。而且她们多半另有所图，只不过这次轮到汉密尔顿另有所图了。既然她有所图，他若向她主动示好，玛莱亚自然会积极配合。

“哦哦，这样。”华盛顿简单地答了两句，若有所思地走开了。

汉密尔顿看着华盛顿匆匆离去的背影，他也不知道自己有没有成功。别急，镇定，游戏才刚刚开始。他知道他这是在玩火，但他必须相信自己，自己当年打赌从来没输过，这次的赌注是他自己，他也不会输。 

华盛顿现在意识到他错了。他曾以为只要他拒绝，一切都会过去，但汉密尔顿不是你想拒绝就能拒绝的，汉密尔顿一旦对什么东西产生了兴趣，就会不择手段，不得到手誓不罢休，而在华盛顿最初给了汉密尔顿希望的那一刻，结局就已经注定了，华盛顿无论怎么挣扎都逃脱不开汉密尔顿布下的这张网。

先是每天在他面前晃来晃去，吸引他的关注，而国会的投票在即，搞的华盛顿惶惶不安，因为这个紧要的时刻每一双眼睛都在盯着他们，汉密尔顿却装作全然不知，越发放肆。华盛顿只有保持住距离，撇清关系，最后干脆装病在家，才能止住总统以权谋私操控国会的流言蜚语，而汉密尔顿却不明白，华盛顿不是在保护自己，而是在保护汉密尔顿啊。

华盛顿不是聋子也不是瞎子，杰斐逊暗中授意创办的那些无聊的报纸，每天都要强行塞给华盛顿好几份，邮递员送上门来华盛顿难免偶尔翻一翻，他知道那帮无聊至极的人都在说什么。流言从独立战争时期就传出了，华盛顿和汉密尔顿相差二十几岁，汉密尔顿受到华盛顿的破格提拔，于是就有人说汉密尔顿是华盛顿的私生子，联系到现在杰斐逊那帮人号称汉密尔顿要在美国恢复君主世袭制，汉密尔顿应该是想继承华盛顿的王位什么的，荒谬可笑，越看越令人作呕。不过华盛顿知道汉密尔顿确实有当总统的野心，他不还说过他不是他的儿子，没有他的名誉和地产吗。华盛顿虽知当时汉密尔顿不是此意，却觉得真若如此事情就简单多了，他也不用在这里纠结他们的关系，每晚辗转反侧。他只是想帮他一把，如果汉密尔顿真的有一天想竞选总统的话，必须学会妥协，学会和自己的敌人做交易，把国家的统一放在第一位，而不是一味地坚持己见，以他现在这个性格是绝对做不了总统的。可是华盛顿把他派去和杰斐逊谈判，心中又有些不舍得，仿佛是要把他的汉密尔顿送入杰斐逊的虎口之中。说到底，华盛顿根本不想汉密尔顿改变什么，他只希望汉密尔顿能一直保持他记忆里初见时的样子，一腔热血的少年，那么自信，那么勇敢，毫无敬畏之心的自负，从来不隐藏自己的想法，也从来不放弃自己的观点。

接下来是那场舞会，华盛顿想摆明立场，他们之间是不可能的，就算曾经有什么，现在也结束了。但后来玛莱亚出现了，他不知道汉密尔顿心里怎么想的，但他很清楚自己快要疯了。他告诉自己这都没什么的，是他想多了，玛莱亚不过是汉密尔顿生命中无数个女人之一，而现在他清楚事情没那么简单。或许汉密尔顿故意做给他看，在走廊里对着信发呆，又把信掉在地上让他看到，那么汉密尔顿的演技也太好了，又或许，汉密尔顿只是爱上了玛莱亚。

夜幕落下，夏天的纽约天黑的很晚，但此时天也已经全黑了，玛莱亚此刻应该在汉密尔顿家里了吧，华盛顿却只能在自己家里胡思乱想，坐卧不安。他知道，今晚无论发生什么，只要他老老实实待在家里不闻不问，一切就会过去，明天一早他们之间就彻底结束了。结束了，再没有任何暧昧令人遐想。可他忍不住去想象此时汉密尔顿家中的画面，他感觉自己的心正被嫉妒的恶意扭曲，一团火焰在胸中燃烧，烘烤着他，他仅存的理智慢慢被蒸发掉，攥紧的拳头露出白色的骨节，他的嘴唇因愤怒而颤抖着。

他不再犹豫，随手抽过一件外衣，走进漆黑的夜幕。他知道，他输了，在汉密尔顿面前输的一败涂地。

汉密尔顿听到门铃响起，下楼开门看见华盛顿，说实在的，一点都不惊讶。他若无其事的把华盛顿请进来， 

“总统阁下。”他简单的打了个招呼，仿佛他没有注意到时间已经很晚了，也没有注意到华盛顿乱糟糟的头发和着装，像是刚从床上爬起来都没收拾就过来了。这倒是让他想起曾经那段军旅时光，半夜有紧急军情传来的时候，华盛顿会突然敲响他的门，把他从床上唤醒，让他立刻起草一份军令。从某种意义上讲，他已经习惯了他的将军在奇奇怪怪的时间突然登门拜访。

华盛顿克制着自己，还是没忍住往楼上的方向望了一眼。汉密尔顿看在眼里，却依然装出一副天真无辜的口气，

“总统阁下，有什么事吗？”

华盛顿很快意识到，是自己衣冠不整，反倒是汉密尔顿衣衫整齐，好好地站在自己面前。华盛顿没有往里走，只是反手把门关上，站在走廊里，“我想，有些心知肚明的事情我们没必要再绕弯子了。”

他怎么会没注意到汉密尔顿那些心思。一个二十岁的少年，脸上的欲望就像写在白纸上一样清清楚楚。那个时候军队四处奔波，条件很不好，晚上经常要挤在一个小客栈里，一般都是那些秘书两人睡在一张床上，有时汉密尔顿在华盛顿那里忙的太晚，就在他屋中睡下了。如果说华盛顿平时能对汉密尔顿的眼神做到视而不见，但睡在同一张床上，他能感觉到汉密尔顿僵硬的身体，压抑而急促的呼吸声，安静的夜晚几乎能听见那砰砰的心跳声。但华盛顿实在是太累了，懒得管这些事，战事紧张，条件就是如此，而且他以为这只不过是年轻人的冲动，谁想到有一天自己也陷进去了。

汉密尔顿思量着华盛顿的话，还有些犹豫。他不介意做主动的那一方，只不过对方可是华盛顿哎，他不想因为误会在华盛顿面前出丑。华盛顿就站在他面前，在这个狭窄的空间里他们的身体靠的那么近，汉密尔顿几乎贴在了墙上，仰视着华盛顿高大的身材，感觉华盛顿一伸手就可以把他碾碎。

“你不会真的喜欢那个雷诺兹夫人吧？”华盛顿又向前迈了一步，这一次汉密尔顿彻底撞在了墙上，黑暗中他看不清汉密尔顿的神色，只能感觉到他的呼吸在逐渐加快，月色勾勒出他脸上的棱角，整个世界都充斥着汉密尔顿身上香水的味道，淡淡的，甜甜的，一种熟悉的感觉，正如他预想中的那样。

汉密尔顿深吸了一口气，他不想再装下去了。他感觉到腹中一股暖流涌起，他的双腿在颤抖着，双手贴在墙上勉强支撑着自己，感受到自己越来越快的心跳。他能听见华盛顿在他头顶的呼吸，距离那么近仿佛华盛顿庞大的身躯压在他身上，汉密尔顿被逼在这狭小的空间里感觉到窒息，像是溺水的人微微张开嘴喘着气。他等不下去了。

“不，我不喜欢，我在等你来。”

华盛顿看见缴械投降的汉密尔顿，满意地笑了。他抽回身后撤一步，叹口气无力地靠在对面的墙上，像是终于松了口气。

“你知道我和玛莎一直没有亲生的孩子吧。”

“嗯？”汉密尔顿愣住了，这和玛莎什么关系？华盛顿结婚这么多年没有亲生子嗣确实让人怀疑，风言风语中自然有人怀疑华盛顿在那方面可能有点问题，但现在华盛顿为什么提起这件事，总不会他们说的……

华盛顿大概猜到他在想什么，一摆手，“我倒不是那个意思……我只是对女性，没什么兴趣。”

其实这也没什么，他年轻当兵的时候就发现了这一点。他成长在一个比较保守的家庭，他知道这不只是错的，而且是开不得玩笑的重罪，就从来没有尝试过，而随着年纪渐长，那些不合时宜的冲动逐渐消退了，草草地娶一个不缺孩子的寡妇，和玛莎也是你情我愿，简单地度过一生没什么问题。而他遇到汉密尔顿的时候，他45岁，汉密尔顿22岁，华盛顿已经是汉密尔顿父亲的年纪，他真的把汉密尔顿当成自己的儿子，就算知道汉密尔顿另有所想，自己对他也没法产生什么兴趣。

更何况，他们两人的相处说不上愉快，汉密尔顿总爱反抗他的命令，对他的军事策略评头论足，自以为是地代替他做决定，华盛顿每天面对令人绝望的战局愁的头疼，还要留心这个桀骜不驯的小秘书别再闯什么祸。他习惯了对属下如臂使指，人人对他歌功颂德，即使他不会把这些溢美之词当真，汉密尔顿这个态度也真的让他不爽。汉密尔顿或许嫌他缺点多，对华盛顿来说汉密尔顿更是哪里看着都不顺眼。平时汉密尔顿和其他秘书过于亲密的关系，亲切的有些恶心的昵称，还有汉密尔顿门前那些来来往往的士兵，华盛顿睁一只眼闭一只眼，战事焦灼的时候，汉密尔顿也没有丝毫收敛，和军营中不知来路的女人鬼混在一起。总之，华盛顿对汉密尔顿的态度就是，嫌弃。

可他也知道，汉密尔顿私生活再怎么不检点，都不影响他完成正经的任务。他每次反抗他的命令，事后华盛顿都会发现汉密尔顿说的是对的，情况紧急的时候也多亏了汉密尔顿敢越权做决定，才一次次拯救危局。他有时担心汉密尔顿要闯祸了，可汉密尔顿从来没让他失望过。华盛顿也很快发现汉密尔顿身上的军事天赋，让他这个弗吉尼亚老兵都觉得后生可畏。他需要他，这个国家需要他，无论汉密尔顿身上有多少他看不惯的事情，他都得忍着。然而华盛顿越是发现汉密尔顿身上令人惊恐的天赋，越是觉得，他绝对不能让他出任何事，他宁可把他牢牢拴在自己手边，也不会放任他去战场上冒险。他自然知道汉密尔顿做他的秘书，屈才了，甚至这场战争对他来说，都屈才了，但唯有如此华盛顿才能绝对保证他的安全。就算战后汉密尔顿身上一分军功都没有也没关系，有华盛顿支持，有汉密尔顿自己绝佳的口才在那里，还有什么做不到的呢。或许是这种保护欲过度了吧，华盛顿感觉汉密尔顿就像他手中一件易碎的瓷器，非要用层层的纸板包裹起来他才安心。

华盛顿惜才爱才，想和汉密尔顿拉近下关系，谁知道人家不领情，叫一声孩子还生气了。他们相差二十多岁，他不是他的孩子吗？一直到他们最后决裂，华盛顿才意识到问题的严重性，汉密尔顿走了，华盛顿感觉到失去的不只是一个有才华的下属。他在乎他，他对他意味着什么，或许除玛莎外，华盛顿一生中从没有过和其他任何人产生如此深的羁绊。他像丢了魂一样，希望汉密尔顿回来，他说他想去领军，华盛顿不再犹豫地答应了，事后听说汉密尔顿带着军队不要命似的冲向英军的堡垒，华盛顿吓得差点晕过去。可他什么都没说，他知道他不可能控制一切，他的孩子长大了，不是吗？

可是多年后再见，他说不来具体是为什么，就是觉得当年那个孩子真的长大了，面前的汉密尔顿既是他相识多年的老友，又像是他重新认识了这个人。汉密尔顿越是用一种老夫老妻的熟络严肃正经地和他相处，华盛顿越是对他动了邪念。

汉密尔顿听到这件事，先是惊讶，然后转了一圈那双大眼睛，微微张开嘴，恍然大悟的样子。就算是劳伦斯当年也没有想到这一点吧。

两人陷入了短暂的沉默，不知道接下来该说什么，或者该做什么。汉密尔顿身上的每一根神经都在催促他冲过去抱住他的将军，用手抚摸他的身体，咬住他的嘴唇。但他只是伸手指了指楼上，他想说，玛莱亚还在他的卧室。

他早知道如此轻松，何必非把全套戏做足，把玛莱亚请来呢。他当时不知道，把玛莱亚请来的这个决定，将让他后悔一生。

可还没等他开口，耳边突然爆出一声巨响，有人在咣咣砸门，不是拉门铃，也不是敲，是砸。

即使光线昏暗，华盛顿也能看到汉密尔顿的脸在那一刻吓白了。汉密尔顿预料到华盛顿会来，但绝没预料到今晚还有第二位访客。华盛顿看见汉密尔顿保持着镇定，走到门前向外望了一眼，当他回过头来，脸色更加惨白。

汉密尔顿没解释什么，径直走回华盛顿面前，未及华盛顿反应过来，突然踮起脚，牢牢地抱住他的脖子，贴着他的耳朵低声说，

“我永远不会后悔的。”

他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，华盛顿能感受到这个瘦小的身躯里强有力的心跳声。华盛顿听着他温柔的低喃，感觉自己的心要融化掉了。他闭上眼睛，想抓紧他，把手指伸进他梳的一丝不苟的头发，想低下头吻他的脖子，想把他推到墙上。

可是汉密尔顿说完立刻松手放开了他，语气突然严肃，“快走，从后门出去，不能让任何人看到你。”


	5. Mr. Reynolds

好吧，汉密尔顿承认他确实没经验，他和无数女人搞过暧昧,却从未把她们其中一人领回家过。就算在他年轻放浪的时候，他也是把男人领回家，而男人的老婆显然一般是不会找上门的。所以看到雷诺兹先生他直接吓傻了。

他本来没见过传说中的雷诺兹先生，甚至曾怀疑此人是否真实存在，不过当雷诺兹站在他家门前一边砸门一边破口大骂，要找回他老婆的时候，事情再清楚不过了。汉密尔顿想过玛莱亚有所企图，但介于他这方面实践经验的匮乏，他没想到会闹到这个地步。

汉密尔顿等到华盛顿的身影从后门消失，才打开门，雷诺兹立刻闯了进来，提着个酒瓶，大吵大嚷着，他的媳妇哪去了，婊子你给我出来。汉密尔顿生平最烦这种人，仿佛回到了童年那个小岛上，满大街都是这种满嘴脏话的醉汉。汉密尔顿伸出手在墙上的画框下一摸，一把枪出现在了他的手上，汉密尔顿熟练地举起枪，咔嚓一声子弹上了膛，

“先生您好，这是我的私人住宅，请您出去。”

雷诺兹充满蔑视地看了他一眼，毫不在意地说，“那您还侵犯了我的妻子呢。她不出来，我绝不会走。我就知道这个小贱人这两天心里有事，我便一路跟着她，看结果我发现了什么？！”

汉密尔顿想，雷诺兹或许真的不知道他是谁，不知道在他的枪下死过多少人，至少没有从他精确标准的射姿中看出什么来。

若是没有玛莱亚突然从楼上走下来，汉密尔顿可能真的就开枪了。

汉密尔顿疑惑地抬头看着玛莱亚，单穿着一条衬裙，头发披散着，摇曳着身姿从楼梯上走下来，笑容妩媚，手里拿着一张纸。这都是什么？汉密尔顿以为丈夫捉奸的戏码已经让今晚足够“惊喜”的了，他好不容易恢复了镇定，又来这么一手让他应接不暇。他只是和玛莱亚上楼喝了点酒，拖延着时间，他走的时候玛莱亚的衣服还好端端的，这又是要干什么？

玛莱亚走到丈夫近前，晃了晃手里那张纸，

“詹姆斯，真抱歉，我已经爱上他了，我不会再跟你回家了。你不信吗，你看这是他给我写的信。”然后她还不忘回过头笑意盈盈地看着汉密尔顿，“对吧，我亲爱的亚历山大？”

没有多少人可以叫他的教名，伊莱莎，劳伦斯，或许偶尔算上伯尔吧，还有华盛顿，如果有一天他愿意的话。Alexander的音节从玛莱亚的嘴里念出来直让他感觉反胃。

雷诺兹抽过那张信，借着桌上的烛光看了看那纸上优雅流畅的笔迹。那是汉密尔顿的字迹，不是谁都能模仿出来的。

汉密尔顿无助地站在那里，什么都做不了，只能逼迫自己的大脑运转起来， 信，什么信。

汉密尔顿努力看向题头，一片空白。他知道是哪封信了。 妈的。

不行，冷静， 先想想玛莱亚怎么拿到的信。 那封信在他的办公桌上，他从来没打算寄出，所以没有称呼，只是想写完之后锁进起来，那个抽屉里装满了这么多年来一封封他从未发出的信件。但他或许是被别的什么事打断了，忘记收起来了。

玛莱亚一定是去了他的办公室。是他大意了，这种女人手脚不干净不该是意料中事吗。

玛莱亚一定是听见她丈夫来了，叮叮哐哐的砸门声，慌忙去的办公室，否则她至少该看一眼，那封信根本不可能是写给她的。

她在她丈夫面前演戏。

他们的原计划可能是直接捉奸在床，却没想到玛莱亚没勾引成功。玛莱亚说她丈夫打她，并给他看了她手上的伤痕，这个不可能是假的。

玛莱亚怕计划失败惹丈夫生气，所以假的也要弄成真的。就在他等华盛顿出去的那段时间，她脱了衣服，散了头发，经过他办公室门口，看见他桌上有封信，更可能，是她有意去翻的。毕竟她给他写过情书，可以料想他不只写过今天下午那一封全然无辜的信。呵，没有称谓，不打算寄出的信，更加劲爆了。

然后她走下来，跟她的丈夫说，她成功了，有这封信足够勒索了，我们可以走了，再不走她就露馅了。

事情一环一环地在汉密尔顿的脑海里推演出来，一切都明朗了，可他还是不知道怎么破这个局。玛莱亚似乎有意站在他和雷诺兹中间，只要他们两人说上话，随时都有可能穿帮，把她暴露出来。

雷诺兹得意的点点头，“你知道，我也不是计较的人，您只要出手阔绰，想继续搞这个婊子，也不是，不可。但如果您不想掏钱的话嘛，我保证尊夫人一定乐意知道这件事。”他眯起眼，贪婪地笑着，像是一只狼终于露出了他的獠牙。

关键就在于这两个傻子没有一个认真看这封信。其实也不怪他们，汉密尔顿感觉他的脖根发烫起来，信的内容太过污秽，没法细看。

“哦不，詹姆斯你不能这么做……”玛莱亚演技到位。

汉密尔顿本来想赶他们走的，他现在不想了， 至少不能让他们带着那封信离开。 雷诺兹似乎感觉到汉密尔顿刀剑一般的目光盯着他手里那张纸，打了个冷颤，把信纸小心叠好放进衣服的内衬。

“这么晚了，不打扰您了，明天把支票送到我那里，玛莱亚，”他意味深长地看了她一眼，“一定会用她的方式告诉您我的住址的。”

最后玛莱亚知道汉密尔顿根本无心搭理她，也没再多说什么，跟在丈夫身后走了。

FUUUU---

汉密尔顿万念俱焚，恨不得把自己一头撞死。在这场游戏中，他才是最傻的那个人。

第二天天刚亮，楼下的门铃就把汉密尔顿吵醒了。前一天闹的很晚，今天起的又早，汉密尔顿开门的时候睡眼惺忪的，挣扎着睁开眼睛适应着早晨刺眼的阳光。然而在看到玛莱亚的那一刻瞬间睡意全无。

他当然想把玛莱亚关在门外，可这个时候他满脑子里只有一个急切的想法，他必须把那封信要回来，他自己的那点怒意已经顾不上了。

“汉密尔顿先生，我必须跟您谈一谈……”

汉密尔顿粗暴地把她赶紧拽进来，咣的一声甩上门，抢先道，“信呢？”

“不，您听我说……信？信不在我这。”

汉密尔顿像是被人重重地打了一拳，吸了口冷气，努力平复下怒气，“你想说什么。”

玛莱亚在房中看了一圈，想到里面说，但想到昨晚的情景，最后没是没敢动，“昨晚回去之后，我让詹姆斯把信借我看一眼。因为……我以为那封信使写给我的，您要理解，女人总有些小心思。”她想看一个男人是怎么崇拜她，怎么拜倒在她的石榴裙下，写给她那些下流的污言秽语，尤其是汉密尔顿这样英俊优雅的男人。这些见不得人的想法，确实让她在汉密尔顿办公室里第一次见到这封信，看到了一堆肮脏的词汇后，产生了兴趣。

然而，她很快就发现那封信不是写给她的。那封信在对象这方面写的相当隐晦，或许是汉密尔顿的诗作太过高深，但女人的直觉告诉她，那封信不是给一个女性写的。除此之外，有些涉及到个人经历的东西，她对汉密尔顿知之甚少，也猜不到具体是谁。

“我现在知道了，是我误会了。”

“但就算你当时知道，不也一样会交给你丈夫吗？”真给她的还是假给她的，她的情书还是别人的情书，都是极好的筹码。

“但是我听见了。您当时说有一个客人来了，大概是您的同事要来谈工作上的事，让我在楼上等着，千万别发出声音。”她能不好奇吗，大半夜来谈工作鬼信啊。“你们说了什么我都没听清，但我听见，您叫他总统先生。”

汉密尔顿感觉自己心跳停了一拍，他快要晕过去了。而且，他才不信玛莱亚没有竖起耳朵听他们说的一字一句。大半个纽约都充斥着这种人，削尖了脑袋想从财政部长这弄到点内幕消息，最新的国债政策，好在证券交易中大捞一笔。

玛莱亚紧接着又扔下一个重磅炸弹，“我回家后还跟我丈夫说了。”她哪里想那么多，她当时想讨好她的丈夫，让她看一眼那封信，便炫耀说自己听见总统来找汉密尔顿了，她听见了些似是而非的金融机密。但她现在明白了，她看了信之后把整个事情都拼起来了。

“我承认，我一开始出现在您眼前是另有企图，但现在这个游戏已经太危险了，我玩不起了，我丈夫也玩不起，只不过他现在还不知道他陷入了什么麻烦。”和一个政客搞点绯闻是一回事，但鸡奸是要判死刑的，她丈夫现在手里拿着可以把整个国家最有权势的两个人送上绞刑架的证据，却毫不知情。这场博弈不是他们两个小人物玩得起的，他们最后只能被夹在大人物之间的缝隙中，被挤死，被人利用完再抛弃，死无葬身之地。她丈夫还想勒索呢，钱不一定能拿到，命都可能搭进去。就算只是拿着这个烫手的山芋，也随时都有可能被人杀人灭口。

“你为什么要来告诉我这些？”

“就算我不来，您会相信我们夫妻永远不会打开那封信看吗？我必须在一切失去控制之前阻止他，我不想我们为这封信丢了性命，主要是我，还不想死。现在还不晚，我的丈夫没仔细研究那封信，也没把总统到访的事联系起来，他还什么都不知道，我们只要把这出戏演下去，就没有人怀疑到总统先生头上。”

她的语气透露着急切，她慌了，她是真的慌了。就算她昨晚还胸有成竹的来到汉密尔顿的府邸，现在的她已经被逼到了悬崖边上。

汉密尔顿明白她的意思，继续演下去，每晚的幽会，按时支付的封口费，还有一封封火热的情书。这样确实能掩盖住，但也意味着落入一个新的陷阱。

汉密尔顿深吸一口气，“那封信你能偷回来烧掉吗？”

“那一定会让他起疑的，除非您另外写几封给我的情书替换掉。”

汉密尔顿警觉起来，玛莱亚的意思是他要把更多的把柄放在她手里。但玛莱亚马上说，

“不，这都不是关键。我今早能来找您，是因为詹姆斯天不亮就出去了。雅各布·克林曼？您可能不认识，他曾经在弗雷迪里克·米伦伯格手下工作。”

汉密尔顿冷哼一声，米伦伯格的名字他当然知道，宾夕法尼亚州的国会议员，民主共和党，他的死对头之一。

“詹姆斯和克林曼一起炒过证券，所以认识。詹姆斯今早带着信去找他了。詹姆斯跟我说他会让克林曼抄一份副本，原件肯定是他自己保留。”

汉密尔顿无力的倒在背后的墙上，绝望的望着天花板。晚了，一切都晚了。这些人是谁不重要，重要的事信的内容已经传出去了。从证据角度讲，抄来的副本没什么可信度，但是有人抄，就有人看，总会有人有那么点文学功底，再加上对汉密尔顿和华盛顿个人经历的了解，能在那些隐晦的暗示背后看出点什么。米伦伯格知道了，就相当于杰斐逊知道了，还有麦迪逊，如果是他们俩的话总能看出点什么来的。然后顺藤摸瓜去问雷诺兹，雷诺兹就会想起那天晚上华盛顿来过他家。流言蜚语，从来不需要证据。

玛莱亚看到汉密尔顿的样子心有愧意，“好吧，我会去把信的原件烧了，副本的事情只能您来解决了。您可以不用给我写信，但支票的事没办法，您必须给他，无论是绯闻还是犯罪您的妻子都不能知道。”

她的声音控制不住的颤抖着，说到底她只是个没见过世面的乡下女孩，她没上过战场，没见过枪杆里的火光，她不知道在这个男人主宰的世界里能发生什么。

此时坐在国会办公室里的杰斐逊还完全不知情，继续过他国务卿的悠闲日子。他懒散地躺在椅子里，把腿翘在办公桌上，哼着小曲，翻着对他歌功颂德的共和党报纸，想想美好的人生也不过如此。如果这个世界没有汉密尔顿的话就更好啦。or, with Hamilton？

突然麦迪逊砰的一声推开门闯了进来，把一份报纸拍在他面前。

《美利坚合众国公报》，联邦党的报纸，杰斐逊从来不看的。

“你整天看的那些报纸都是你自己写的，有什么可看？难道你该看的不是对方的报纸吗？”

“哪里有，我授意他们写，但具体的词句不是我想的，我不看看怎么知道他们写成什么样了呢？”杰斐逊一边还嘴，一边不情愿的把腿放下来，俯身查看麦迪逊的那份报纸。

“……最近有一些流言声称近期通过的首都选址法案和州债承担计划可能涉及到一些幕后的交易。本文作者可能了解到了一些信息，证实了这一说法。但显然这是非常不合理的，如果是财政部长的金融系统换首都选址，这场交易是完全不公平的，我们的国务卿以及麦迪逊议员先生是不可能接受这一条件的……本报还从可靠渠道获知，财政部长汉密尔顿先生近日声称，‘一项有益的措施即使在采纳的过程中遇到重重困难，一经采纳后便更难以撤销，往往能够得到永久性的保存’。比起财政部长通过这一举为联邦政府拿到了全国绝大部分的税收，首都选址似乎完全无关紧要，而纽约市民……”

杰斐逊再也看不下去了，他从椅子上一跃而起，差点撞到趴在桌子上麦迪逊，

“他骗了我！这就是赤裸裸的欺骗！妈的，我被他骗了！” 

杰斐逊怒吼着，揪着他那头卷曲的长发，伸手把报纸撕的粉碎。麦迪逊后撤几步，满意地看着杰斐逊生气的样子，又提醒了他几句，“这篇文章没署名字，但我们都知道这是谁的手笔。”

文章当然是麦迪逊自己写的，汉密尔顿还没有傻到公开承认这场交易，但麦迪逊要让所有人都以为是汉密尔顿先说出来的。他模仿汉密尔顿惯用的第三人称口气，以维护联邦党的立场，匿名向报纸投稿，而这恰恰是汉密尔顿经常匿名刊登他文章的那份报纸。当然文章也不全是麦迪逊原创，汉密尔顿那套理论早就在国会报告里阐述过了，那些话在内阁辩论时说过无数次了，只不过杰斐逊从来没听进去，而他现在终于听进去了。说实话，汉密尔顿没骗他，只是他傻。他需要的只是麦迪逊把话挑明了。

“哈哈哈，”杰斐逊狂笑起来，“他还在炫耀，你看见了吗，他都已经赢了还要写文章炫耀一番。”他记得有谁跟他说过，汉密尔顿就是个轻浮的婊子，四处炫耀卖身钱换来的首饰。杰斐逊曾以为自己有点虚荣，但遇到了汉密尔顿，才知道什么真的叫令人作呕。而自己，像个傻子一样被耍的团团转，还以为汉密尔顿真的需要他，需要他的帮助，他的保护。

他想起那天，那双憔悴失神的眼睛，那个狼狈瘦弱的身躯，柔软无助的声音，让他丢了魂一般。那一刻他真的心动了。

所谓婊子，就是他这么利用你，然后随手把你扔进路边的水沟里。

麦迪逊又进了一步，“还有，不知道你还记不记得，华盛顿也是弗吉尼亚人。”

杰斐逊一下子就明白了麦迪逊想暗示什么。如果说这场交易有谁稳赚不赔的话，那就是华盛顿。是华盛顿在背后操控了这场交易。那家伙还装病来着，法案通过后病一下就好了？那天在华盛顿门口见到汉密尔顿……是华盛顿授意的，是华盛顿让汉密尔顿在他这里装可怜，诱惑他……凭什么？凭什么华盛顿能控制汉密尔顿？杰斐逊打听过，很多人追求过，或者拉拢过汉密尔顿，都被他拒之门外，汉密尔顿出了名的桀骜不驯自视清高，却偏偏会听从华盛顿的意思，哪怕是去做这种无底线的事。就凭汉密尔顿当年在军中做过他的秘书？杰斐逊没参过战，但他听从美国回法国的老兵说起过军队里那些事，大陆军可不是什么军纪严肃的军队，还有总司令的那个秘书汉密尔顿，颇有些名声……

从一开始愤怒，仇恨，嫉妒，恐惧，到最后杰斐逊不寒而栗，跌坐在椅子里，无神地望着手中的碎纸片。为什么，为什么，他也想像华盛顿那样拥有他，可是，那是华盛顿啊……

“喂，喂，”麦迪逊看着刚才还大发雷霆要把房顶掀翻的杰斐逊，突然安静地坐下来，失神落魄地发愣，真是莫名其妙，麦迪逊倾过身在他面前打了两个响指，“我们必须立即起草一份声明，表明我们的立场，我们不能再否认交易的存在了，必须先声夺人。让汉密尔顿成为替罪羊，他背叛了他的纽约，他侮辱了纽约人民，说我们是被骗了，把他塑造成一个贩卖谎言的骗子，他的党派就是一堆邪恶的阴谋家，随你怎么煽动怎么说，这都是你最擅长的……”麦迪逊想，如果说杰斐逊有什么魔力的话，就是当年写《独立宣言》时蛊惑人心的文字。

杰斐逊突然被点醒，“对，是他来求我的，不要脸的，哭着来求我……等着，我马上就写，把他来求我的经过都写出来。”

Alexander was on Washington's doorstep one day，In distress ‘n disarray……

他的心已被仇恨填满，不会放过任何一个报复汉密尔顿的机会。

麦迪逊看着重新振作精神开始奋笔疾书的杰斐逊，知道自己的目的达成了。他深吸一口气，后退一步，平复着既喜悦又紧张的心情。他希望他没有做的太过分。

他不介意把州债承担计划让出来，因为他知道这个计划真的很重要，对这个国家重要。那天晚宴让他不满意的是，杰斐逊把整个金融系统拱手相让。汉密尔顿拥有州债计划，他能接受，但金融系统？汉密尔顿走的太过头了。

杰斐逊问他，他和汉密尔顿之前什么关系。是啊，他也想知道他和汉密尔顿怎么走到今天这一步的。杰斐逊或许无法理解他们曾经那种患难与共的友谊，是他们一起，从零开始，一点一点推进了制宪会议的召开，冲破重重险阻写出一部宪法，然后再拿到各州去签署，四处奔走游说……但也从那时起，他们从几个细枝末节的观点分歧，到后来矛盾越来越大，以至于他们对所有事的态度都恰好相反。

他们相遇，是因为他们的政见相符，被彼此的才华吸引，而他们的分离，也是因为他们的观点相悖，恐惧对方的实力。汉密尔顿会说他站到了州权派的一边，而麦迪逊更觉得汉密尔顿走上了专制的道路，谁能说谁是对的呢。麦迪逊坚信当政府掌握太多的权力唯一的下场就是走向腐败和暴政，汉密尔顿就算再坚守他的原则也总有一天不可避免地落入万劫不复之地。哪怕是他汉密尔顿，也不过一介凡人，有七情六欲的，每天流水般的美元从他指间流过，面对那么多的权力他能不动心吗？麦迪逊为了国家的利益必须阻止他，但心底的某个角落，也不愿意把这个他曾经钦佩欣赏的知己，伤得太重。

麦迪逊不想打扰到杰斐逊，悄悄地一步一步退了出去。他打开门，恰好撞见伯尔。他一挑眉毛，伯尔已经拒绝过他们，这个时候来干什么？

“我有事找杰斐逊先生谈谈，方便吗？”

在这个关头，杰斐逊不知伯尔为何要突然转变立场，而且杰斐逊现在正面临着一些信任危机。不过，他还是非常欢迎的，如果能利用汉密尔顿的朋友来对付他，当然是伤害汉密尔顿最好的办法。以牙还牙，让汉密尔顿也尝尝被人背叛是什么滋味。

杰斐逊一手拄着脑袋，一边晃着手里的笔敲打着桌面，观察着对面的伯尔。他平时没有注意到，现在突然觉得伯尔是个很神秘的人，自己对他了解的很少。他当然知道伯尔傲人的族谱，但关键的，伯尔赞同什么观点，支持哪一派？他不知道。伯尔和汉密尔顿仿佛是两个极端，一个把一切写在脸上，而另一个，杰斐逊正凝视着他的眼睛，却什么都看不出来。

不过，倒是有一点相似，杰斐逊审视着伯尔的样貌想，他们对女人都会很有吸引力。

“您来找我，是想改变之前的意见？”

杰斐逊或许想用这句话羞辱他，但伯尔丝毫没有感觉到冒犯。他笑着说，

“有问题吗，局势已经改变了，我要把筹码压在胜利的一方。”见杰斐逊不以为然，伯尔把身体前倾，像一只摆着尾巴的狐狸，笑容狡猾得意，“如果您不信，我也可以给您一些其他的理由。支持您的议员大部分来自南方，而我是纽约人。现在就有一个机会摆在我面前，纽约州参议员的竞选。汉密尔顿在纽约州的名声因为首都选址的事彻底被搞臭了，我可以轻而易举地拿到斯凯勒的席位。汉密尔顿他太骄傲了，会把我们所有人都毁掉的，我必须在船沉之前弃船自保。”

不，他只是wanna be in the room where it happens，他不想再等下去了，看着汉密尔顿拥有一切，伸伸手指就能把自己想要的一切都拿走。真正刺激到他的，是成天道貌岸然坚守原则的汉密尔顿，却在背地里和对方达成交易，出卖自己的家乡。就算全局来看这场交易是划算的，也不应该用这种见不得人的手段实现。他本不想背叛他的朋友，但曾几何时，纽约城的民众也把汉密尔顿当成他们的英雄。如果汉密尔顿都能把他的纽约卖掉，还有什么是伯尔不能舍弃的呢？

不知为何剧情进展的好慢（sigh，一章的字数还没讲完一个早上的事。这个复杂的早上还有别的事。

喷Maria不是想给Ham洗白，主要是历史上的雷诺兹俩人过于恶心了。

那个年代的报纸和现在差别很大，没什么新闻职业道德，就是胡编乱造撕逼喷人，不能当真，但看着心里添堵。


	6. Say No To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是这章开车被老福特各种屏蔽所以转战ao3……  
> 请自动脑补say no to this的bgm（反正别像我这样脑子里单曲回放The Dark I Know Well就行。

如果汉密尔顿知道杰斐逊在瞎想什么，准会笑出来。勾引国务卿这种事还需要华盛顿批准吗？这等小事他是从不麻烦总统大人的，华盛顿只会告诉他去做什么，才懒得管他怎么做到的。因为华盛顿知道他总是能给他惊喜，不是吗？

而在同一时刻，国会大厦的另一头，汉密尔顿气喘吁吁地赶到他的办公室，发现华盛顿正坐在他的椅子上，玩着他的羽毛笔。汉密尔顿从不允许任何人动他的东西，但华盛顿永远是他的例外。他和华盛顿每天都要见面，从没有像现在这样，单是看到华盛顿的身影，心跳就开始加快。

“你迟到了。”华盛顿不动声色的说。

“是，有些事情要处理一下。”他太脆弱了，他听着华盛顿的语气就开始胡思乱想，不敢抬眼看华盛顿的神色。昨晚的事就像一场梦。汉密尔顿压住自己急促的呼吸，反手把门关上，锁好。

“发生了什么事？”

汉密尔顿听出华盛顿的语调在锁上门后的那一刻变得柔和，试探地抬起头，正撞上华盛顿望向他的眼神，依然是那副严厉的表情，皱着眉，眼神中却流露着与平时截然相反的意味。汉密尔顿松了一口气。他终于能看到那副冰冷的面具后面的东西了。他苦笑了一下，放开门把手，走上前，

“没什么，都已经处理好了。”

“别骗我，我知道有事。告诉我怎么回事。”生硬，不容置疑，华盛顿一贯的语气，但汉密尔顿能看到他脸上不同以往的表情。一切都写在他的眼睛里：他现在是属于他的，只要他张口，他就会出手替他把一切处理好，不需要他担心了，也不需要再害怕了。

“不。再说这事你也帮不上什么忙。”汉密尔顿的口气已经不知不觉地放肆起来。一方面他不想拿这事劳烦华盛顿，另一方面，他真的不想把自己犯的愚蠢的错误告诉华盛顿。

华盛顿一挑眉，不置可否。他只是招了招手，汉密尔顿走了过去，绕过宽大的办公桌，看着华盛顿起身拉上厚重的窗帘。明亮的房间突然陷入黑暗，汉密尔顿眨了眨眼睛努力适应着黯淡的光线，在一片寂静中听见自己砰砰加速的心跳。他看不清周围，可是他情不自禁地慢慢向前走去，直到他撞上华盛顿的身体。他感觉到华盛顿的双手抓住他的肩膀，手指把那华丽的法兰绒布料揉成一团。他的力气好大，汉密尔顿想着，感觉自己被牢牢地栓在这里，紧张的无法呼吸。当年他面对枪林弹雨都不知道紧张的感觉。一个吻落在了他的唇上。

汉密尔顿用他残存的理智挣扎着说，“Sir？这是在我的办公室……您刚才不还说我迟到了吗？”哦不，话出口汉密尔顿就意识到了，华盛顿说他迟到或许就是这个意思。

“你锁门了吧？”

华盛顿的吻从他的嘴角一路延伸到他的脖子，汉密尔顿喘息着，感觉自己的皮肤随着他轻柔的亲吻燃烧起来。他努力的点点头。可是他所有的下属都在门外安静的工作，不过一墙之隔。

“那你别发出声音就没关系。”

汉密尔顿还没来得及反驳，华盛顿压低声音在他耳边说，“我等不及了。”

God...一句话像是闪电击中了他，把他的心瞬间揪住。他的一呼一吸都在颤抖着，一句话就足以让他一阵眩晕，一种难以言说的愉悦感充斥着他。他绝望的闭上眼睛。是这样吗，可是他已经等的太久了。

Stay?

“告诉我你不想要这个。”华盛顿的舌头强势的伸进他的嘴中，不容他反抗，他也毫无反抗的顺从着，仰起头把自己贴近华盛顿高大的身躯。他感受到华盛顿滚烫的呼吸吹在他的脸上，那双有力的手紧紧抓着他的肩膀，手指掐进他的骨头里。

Lord, show me how to say no to this......

“Please......”

下一件汉密尔顿感受到的是华盛顿的手指解开他的衣服，他的吻吸吮着他裸露出来的皮肤，汉密尔顿在轻微的刺痛感中低低呻吟着，直到华盛顿的手碰到他肿胀的腰间，他几乎尖叫出来。他的眼睛逐渐适应了昏暗的光线，低下头，看见华盛顿半蹲在他身前，一边用手解开他的裤子，一边亲吻着他。自己的影子隐隐约约地倒映在华盛顿的眼睛里，同一双眼睛里写满了温柔和，欲望。这就是面具后的样子吗？光是被他的总统渴望着这一想法就让汉密尔顿浑身战栗起来。他绝望地仰起头，张开嘴喘着气，压抑着尖叫的冲动。

I don’t know how to say no to this......

“还有，如果要继续下去的话，你不要再叫我阁下之类的了，你最好想一个合适的称呼？”

汉密尔顿压抑着急促的呼吸，努力收回自己的意识，但一向巧舌如簧的财政部长现在已是意乱情迷，试探的叫着，“George?”

But my God, I am so helpless......

华盛顿没有回应他，只是继续保持着他的节奏，把吻落在他的大腿中间。看来是不大满意？

华盛顿把他的裤子脱下来，然后是靴子，汉密尔顿一丝不挂的站在他面前，任由他审视着。他似乎在华盛顿脸上看到了一个满意的笑容，他的呼吸又开始颤抖起来。华盛顿没有起身，只是一伸手把他横着抱起来，仿佛汉密尔顿的身体就是一团没有重量的棉花。汉密尔顿毫无反抗地任由他抱着，顺从地躺在他怀里，然后感觉自己被轻柔地放在坚硬的办公桌上。

Show me how to say no to this.

华盛顿把他的双腿举起来，接下来他就感觉到冰凉的手指伸进了他的后穴。他听见自己喉咙中绝望的呜咽声，脊柱因痛苦卷成一团。然后是第二根手指，第三根……华盛顿粗大的手指以一种绝妙的方式在他的身体里搅动着，极度的欢愉中他把头无力地靠在身下已经被搅成一团乱麻的公文上。Fuck，谁说华盛顿这是第一次的？

Say not to this, NO! NO!

华盛顿的手离开了他的身体，他的后穴绝望地张合着，下一秒华盛顿的阴茎就插了进来。那一刻汉密尔顿感觉整个身体都要被撕裂开，他的身体再一次因痛苦卷曲起来。妈的，他真的好大啊。一股无法抗拒的恐惧感揪住了他，他狠狠咬着自己的嘴唇，猛抽着气，感觉自己的肺要炸掉了。他紧紧的闭上眼睛，绝望地伸出手在桌子上摸索着什么能让他抓住的东西。一切很快都会过去的。这难道不就是他想要的吗？接下来他感觉到自己的身体，无论他多不情愿，松弛下来，尽力的张开让华盛顿更完整的占有他，臀部又再次缩紧夹住那巨大的阴茎，带给他更加撕心裂肺的痛苦。

Say not to this......

他以为保持住安静会很简单，此刻他几乎再也控制不住尖叫。他把拳头塞进自己的嘴里，听着喉咙里发出一声声呜呜的呻吟。他偏过头，视线在一片晃动中逐渐聚焦。桌子上的文件，中央银行的报告，自己精致的笔迹，通宵达旦写出的文字在此刻都被揉成了废纸，瓶子里的墨水剧烈的晃动着，打翻了的笔架任由羽毛笔滚落在桌子上。这是他的办公室，每天无数的税务官员来来往往，在这里处理着国家几乎全部的事务。而此刻却充斥着他放荡的呻吟声，性欲和汗水的味道。

Say not to this......

他感觉自己的意识逐渐迷失在一片欲望之中，被痛苦与愉悦同时吞噬，如果说还有一丝理智的话，就是他知道自己想要更多。他能听见身下那些纸张互相摩擦的声音，华盛顿用那双宽大的手紧紧抓住他大腿的根部，他几乎可以肯定那里会留下一片青紫，可他不在乎。他的阴茎无助的挺立着，找不到可以摩擦的东西，对方也意识到了这一点，停下来把他翻了个身，让他趴在桌子上，汉密尔顿则任他摆弄着，全身毫无力气。

下一刻，他感觉到华盛顿沉重的身体压在他身上，仿佛随时都会把自己压垮。然而紧接着他感觉到华盛顿宽大的手握住了他的阴茎，指尖抚过他最敏感的部位，一阵阵欢愉再一次占据了他的身体。汉密尔顿的大腿颤抖着，踮起脚努力撑在地面上，在华盛顿的身底下挣扎着仰起头寻找呼吸的空间。他感觉自己快要死了。他一点都不喜欢失去控制的感觉，他控制不了自己的意识，控制不了自己被欲望主宰的身体，他不知道自己在哪里，自己在干什么，自己又一不小心说了什么……

“Dad...”

他感觉到上面的华盛顿也是一愣，身体一僵，“什么？”

汉密尔顿说出口那一刻才意识到，他早就想这么叫了。他在脑海里无数次把华盛顿叫成爸爸，尤其是独立战争时代好几次情急之下差点叫出了声。他一直以为他只是嘴瓢了。

他喘着气，无法忍受这短暂的停歇，“Dad, please......”

汉密尔顿的意识逐渐清醒了，就更忍受不了自己。他在说什么啊，声音像一个讨要糖果的孩子。华盛顿继续操着他，他的思维在短暂的清醒后又开始涣散。不管了，他被压在华盛顿的身底下，早就毫无尊严可言，何必自欺欺人。

华盛顿显然是对这个称呼非常满意，加快了速度，同时突然攥紧了汉密尔顿肿胀的阴茎。汉密尔顿吃痛的一阵吸气，肩膀下意识地一缩，华盛顿感觉到了他的不安，伸出另一只手安抚着他，手指划过他的长发。早晨刚梳好的头发已经被他们弄的凌乱不堪，华盛顿玩着他柔软的头发，一边想起汉密尔顿对他头发的打理似乎有一种偏执，比女孩子还上心，总是梳的整整齐齐。而华盛顿此刻正肆无忌惮地玩弄着，把他可爱的头发缠绕在自己指间。

“嘘——没事的。”

或许正因为这温柔的语气，汉密尔顿突然止不住的抽泣起来。华盛顿突然猛的揪住他的头发一拽，那一刻汉密尔顿疼的连尖叫的力气都没有了。他的脖子扭成了诡异的角度。他无法呼吸了。他再一次闭紧双眼，咬住嘴唇，眼泪止不住的往外流。Fuck, why he loves this.

终于，在汉密尔顿崩溃之前，最后一丝空气从他胸中挤出之前，华盛顿最后一次，深深地插进他的身体里。他听见身后的人满意的发出一阵低沉的喘息声。滚烫的精液沿着他发抖的大腿流下，华盛顿伸出双臂把这副瘦小的躯体拉起来抱在怀里，似乎颇为满意地看着他虚弱地躺在自己身上，绝望地哭着。华盛顿没有理会，用手无情地攥到汉密尔顿最后的一滴，和他大腿上的污秽混成一滩。

汉密尔顿醒来的时候，发现窗帘已经被拉开，自己穿好了衣服坐在他的总统腿上。如果说刚才就像是一场梦，他乱成一滩的桌面却证明了一切。他羞耻地撇开眼睛，却对上华盛顿的眼神，充满爱意地盯着他看，仿佛他是世间最美丽的珠宝。

“他们说的没错，you’re fucking good.”

汉密尔顿疲惫地摇摇头，不想知道那是语气词还是动词。

I wish I could say that was the last time.

雷诺兹催着他要支票，没完没了的勒索，扬言要曝光那封信，玛莱亚则寄来一封封充斥着拼写错误的火辣情书，催促着汉密尔顿和她共赴良宵。为了不让雷诺兹起疑，他每隔一段时间都要冒着巨大的风险去一趟他们家。然后坐在玛莱亚的卧室里和她面面相觑，脑子里想着等会与华盛顿的约会。

I said that last time. 

趁着伊莱莎还没回来，他可以让华盛顿借工作之名到他家中。他发誓伊莱莎回来后他必须结束这段关系，他不想对不起她。那是他的伊莱莎啊，他曾发誓永远守护在她身边的伊莱莎。As long as I’m alive, Eliza, I swear to God you’ll never feel so...

It became a pastime.

但伊莱莎回来后，华盛顿什么也没问，汉密尔顿什么都没说。他只是每天把便条夹进送交总统办公室的文件里，用战时使用的密码写下他们见面的时间和小旅馆的地址。

This is the last time.

在他童年的那座小岛上，他见过鸡奸者和那些杀人犯纵火犯一起被处以绞刑，甚至被活活烧死，绝望的尖叫声至今回荡在他的脑海里。

每一次相见都让他们暴露的机会成倍的增加。

他知道他们犯的是重罪，他还把这个国家的总统扯下了水。

他知道他有多么自私，但任由负罪感充斥着他的心，他也不会停下他的脚步。

只有在离开了办公室的时候，传说中不苟言笑的华盛顿总统才会真正放松下来，任由汉密尔顿把他逗笑。他喜欢看他真心笑起来的样子，他喜欢他在他耳边轻轻地叫他Alexander，他喜欢他亲吻着他大腿的内侧，然后两人一次次一起达到高潮，却永远也填不平他欲望的沟壑。

It will be the last time.

终其一生他都在维护着华盛顿的形象，他知道华盛顿的形象是维护这个国家统一的关键。然而他正亲手把它毁掉。

There will never be a last time.

说实话，不少民主共和党人也觉得杰斐逊有点偏激了。如果只是观点不同，两个党派可以在议会上争论，真理越辩越明嘛，可如今杰斐逊似乎纯粹想把汉密尔顿毁掉，不光是从财政部长的位置上拽下来，还想把他搞臭，受千夫指。不知道的，还以为这二人有什么不共戴天的杀父之仇呢。

不过从好的一面来看，这给了很多共和党人取得他们领袖青睐的机会。这些人每日别无他事，只顾着搜集汉密尔顿的黑料，哪一条若是派上用场可是大功一件。不过这位主子也是挑的很，凡是攻击汉密尔顿出身，说他是移民，根本不算美国人，说他是克里奥尔杂种，说他是私生子，不管是谁的吧，这些一概不要。被逼的没办法，只能找一些捕风捉影的东西，比如汉密尔顿又和英国公使搞什么阴谋啦，汉密尔顿又授意哪位旧友购买国家债券啦，汉密尔顿哪天晚上和谁喝多了竟敢批评共和制，公开赞美凯撒？如此下去唯一的结果就是，杰斐逊更加坚信汉密尔顿有意联合大英帝国颠覆共和政权，夺取美国的王位。受杰斐逊鼓舞，手下人也开始自我催眠，报纸上大肆宣扬的阴谋论在他们看来绝不是滑稽的表演，总有些脑满肠肥的老大爷每天端着份报纸自我洗脑。

这一日共和党议员米伦伯格兴致勃勃地向杰斐逊走来，

“我这次可是挖到真料了，你可要好好感谢我。”

杰斐逊不耐烦的抬抬眉毛，他每天收到这些哗众取宠的报告大同小异，没有实质证据，说服他自己有何用，关键是让华盛顿看到汉密尔顿的真面目。

米伦伯格看他不感兴趣，卖关子道，

“汉密尔顿的情书怎么样？”

如果米伦伯格是想逗他笑，那么他成功了，“噗——他和他夫人……”

“不不不，这种情书可不是夫妻之间会写的。克林曼那个傻子搞投机把自己搞进监狱，拿这个买命让我救他……”

杰斐逊听到第一句话就警觉起来，一把夺过米伦伯格手中那张纸，再没听他之后说了什么。

汉密尔顿和乔治三世的密信都不会让他这么兴奋。

“这不是他的笔迹？”

“对，不是原件，但……”

“是他的风格。”杰斐逊接口道。

米伦伯格先是有些惊讶，不知道杰斐逊如何从一首小黄诗中看出风格的。接着又感到奇怪，他自己也只是扫过几眼这封信，如此污秽下流，一方面有点窥探隐私的意味，一方面实在不堪卒读，杰斐逊却看的入神。米伦伯格站在旁边颇为尴尬，干脆扭过头去，装什么都没看见。

一直读完，杰斐逊才意识到自己的失态，“呃，好好不错，再接再厉。”然后拍拍米伦伯格肩膀，跌跌撞撞跑出去了，留下米伦伯格一人脸红到脖子根。

杰斐逊赶到华盛顿办公室的时候，正碰见汉密尔顿走出来，看见杰斐逊似乎吓了一跳。国务卿来找总统不是很正常吗，有什么惊讶的？汉密尔顿什么也没说，点一下头擦身而过。汉密尔顿身上的味道钻进杰斐逊的鼻子里，熟悉的香水味，还混着别的什么东西。

“杰斐逊先生？”

“总统先生，我知道我跟您说过，我们发现汉密尔顿在利用国债证券贿赂国会议员，我们又掌握了进一步的证据……”

“那么，国务卿先生，我也和你说过了，我毫不怀疑汉密尔顿的个人品行问题，而且你曾给我的这些所谓的证据都是捕风捉影。如果你想说他的金融系统本身就是助长腐败，那么很抱歉我告诉你，我支持他的政策，而你很清楚我为什么在这些问题上赞同的不是你。”

杰斐逊被堵得都没机会说话。华盛顿就像食物链顶端的猛兽，在他面前杰斐逊也不过是一头瑟瑟发抖的小鹿。平时杰斐逊只是作为下属礼貌的尊敬华盛顿，但只要一提到汉密尔顿，华盛顿阴沉的脸色似乎散发出一种特殊的气场，让杰斐逊害怕。或许真的让伯尔说对了，杰斐逊从来不敢动华盛顿，是因为他真的怕华盛顿。

怕归怕，但没办法，时局多艰。如果说州债继承计划那阵华盛顿还只是不露声色的护短，现在的华盛顿已不再遮遮掩掩，完全公开支持联邦党。当年还会假模假式地让两党辩论一下，自己居中裁判，现在呢？前几天关于法国问题的内阁会议上，华盛顿干脆自己站出来直接驳斥杰斐逊的观点，未经国会决定就让汉密尔顿起草中立声明。总统已听不进任何人的建议，完全对汉密尔顿言听计从。杰斐逊是不敢写文章骂华盛顿，但现在有了伯尔，伯尔倒不介意，他和华盛顿早有嫌隙。是因为什么来着？杰斐逊不记得了。

杰斐逊苦笑道，“因为什么？因为您完全沦为汉密尔顿的傀儡？”

华盛顿也笑了，无语的摇摇头，“国务卿先生，没什么要说的话，请您出去。”

华盛顿真的受够了这些无端的指责，当民主共和党的报纸指名点姓的骂到他头上的时候，他就再没有任何义务维持中立了。对，他就是支持联邦党，他们开心了？杰斐逊在开什么玩笑，他以为靠他成天跑这来说汉密尔顿坏话，就能让华盛顿反去怀疑汉密尔顿？他还真把他当傻子啊？华盛顿既不是古代听信奸臣的昏君，也不是什么傀儡，他很清楚自己在做什么。就算所有人都说汉密尔顿错了，他也会相信自己的判断。

杰斐逊还没走，他坐在椅子上掂量了一会，犹豫着说，“还有一件事，我本来想先听听财政部长会有什么辩解。但既然在您这，我就直接和您说了。”

杰斐逊抽出上午米伦伯格给他的那封信，依然有些犹豫地递过去。毕竟是人家的私生活吧，再说把这种黄诗递给我们一身正气的总统先生，他杰斐逊成什么了？

华盛顿以为杰斐逊又在装神秘，不客气地把那张纸一把抽了过去。

如果说谁能一眼看出这封信是写给谁的，那就是华盛顿本人了。

华盛顿下意识地伸出手捂住自己的脸，另一手飞速把信合起来，压在桌上，转过头看向别处。……这个汉密尔顿，他疯了？

杰斐逊知道是自己唐突了，搞的总统那么尴尬，起身就想离开，然而那封信还压在华盛顿手底下，总统正在那愣神，杰斐逊也没那个脸张口去要。算了，既然是副本，米伦伯格也不差这一封。

“啊，总统先生，我先走了。我……”

总统还在那若有所思的样子，杰斐逊囧的无地自容，没再多说就走了出去。

走到外面才想起来，自己问什么要来找华盛顿来着？他想知道那封信是写给谁的是吧。想知道信写给谁他为什么要来找华盛顿？他应该回去问米伦伯格啊？可是读那封激情澎湃的信的时候，他脑子里逐渐浮现出华盛顿的样子，他为什么会想到华盛顿啊？总不能信是写给华盛顿的吧？话又说回来，他为什么会关心信是写给谁的？

杰斐逊恍恍惚惚地穿过国会大厦的走廊，一个个议员从他面前经过向国务卿表示问候，他却置若罔闻。

他穿过议论纷纷的人群，脑子里只剩下他刚刚意识到的那个可怕的事实。

天哪，他怎么还在想着他。

他不是想挖出这桩绯闻，他就是嫉妒。1793年了，他们吵过，打过，你死我活地过了三年，结果杰斐逊可悲地发现，他恨他也好，骂他也好，都是因为他还爱着他。

这一日，内阁会议后，杰斐逊看着汉密尔顿被叫进了华盛顿的办公室，而华盛顿站在门前面无表情地看着杰斐逊，把汉密尔顿挡在身后，然后无言地转过身进去关上门。杰斐逊听见门被锁上的咔哒声，在门关上之前的一刹那，他似乎看到汉密尔顿那双无助的大眼睛有意无意看了自己一眼，杰斐逊心中有种说不出来的感觉。他有过猜测，但应该都不过是他嫉妒心切的臆想而已。

“It must be nice, to have Washington on your side.”

杰斐逊转过头，看见是伯尔，叹口气笑道，“可不是吗，我都把他贪污受贿的证据摆在华盛顿面前了，华盛顿还是一再纵容。他只要把华盛顿牢牢抓在手心里，他就可以继续无法无天。”

It must be nice, to have Washington on your side.随他们怎么酸他，他们也知道，这只不过是他们无奈的怨天尤人，华盛顿的支持确实给汉密尔顿提供了有力的帮助，但根本在于联邦党在国会两院强大的优势。无论他们在报纸上怎么吹嘘，调查财政部贪腐的报告就是在众议院通过不了，更别说参议院牢牢掌握在联邦党手中。

麦迪逊走过来道，“我们总能抓到他的把柄的，跟住资金的走向，汉密尔顿他又不是神，不可能永远不犯错的，只要有点疏漏，我们就可以说……随我们怎么说。”

伯尔没说什么，心里感叹民主共和党已经绝望到这份上了吗，祈求汉密尔顿的工作失误来拯救他们？伯尔怀疑麦迪逊或许真的说错了，汉密尔顿，可能真的是神。再者，他说那句It must be nice to have Washington on your side可不是什么反讽。

去年他的律所接了个案子，玛莱亚·雷诺兹的离婚官司，本来是平淡无奇的案子伯尔却发现另有蹊跷。夫妻离婚前相互仇恨，伯尔见多了，但那个丈夫，詹姆斯，好像拿着妻子什么把柄，又急着离婚，所以在财产问题上玛莱亚很被动，离异后能不能独立生存都是个问题。这夫妻间似乎有什么了不得的秘密，伯尔反复问她，任何信息都有可能在法庭上帮到她，而且受制于律师保密义务他会替她保密的。虽然最后案子还是输了，但玛莱亚把一切都告诉了他。对案子是没什么帮助，或许她只是忍受不了背负着这个惊天秘密活着的恐惧，想找个人倾诉吧。

而对于伯尔来说，他知道汉密尔顿终于找到了把自己交付出去的人。

反正不是他亚伦·伯尔。

汉密尔顿看着华盛顿在他身后锁上门，“爸爸？”

妈的，从什么时候起他说的这么自然了？

华盛顿没说话，只是走过来轻轻把他搂在怀里，汉密尔顿顺从的把头靠在他肩上，光是靠在他身上就让他感受到一种极度舒适的平静。阳光温暖的打在他们身上，他想就这样睡在他怀里，直到天荒地老。

“有件事情我要跟你说，我知道我没有这个资格要求你……”

汉密尔顿听到这话立刻抽回身，他知道华盛顿用这个语气说话准没好事。他努力在华盛顿的眼睛里看出什么，还是那双眼睛，倒影着他的影子，写满了宠溺的爱意，可就算是摘掉面具的华盛顿也有本事把自己不想表达出来的东西藏起来。

华盛顿叹口气，“你打算怎么办？你们两个党派打成这样……我倒不是责备你什么，我绝没有这个意思。但就算我公开支持你，我的内阁现在四分五裂，我这个总统也没法当。”当然华盛顿不会明说，那张他看了好几遍的情书此刻正锁在他抽屉底层。不论汉密尔顿愿意不愿意吧，也不论以多么诡异的方式，这封信算是寄出去了。还是不要让汉密尔顿知道这个尴尬的事实吧。

汉密尔顿深吸一口气，“你希望我做什么？” 

“我知道你不会喜欢……我希望你能再和杰斐逊达成一个交易。”

又是交易，没错，他一点都不喜欢，在暗地里搞阴谋。但上次那场交易，还算是挺轻松的吧。

“杰斐逊不能再在内阁里待下去了，我希望他能主动辞职。”杰斐逊掌握着那封信，就如他们头上的达摩利克斯之剑，他希望达成交易让杰斐逊闭嘴，安静的离开。汉密尔顿不喜欢交易，但交易是一次性解决此事的唯一办法。控制杰斐逊想要的东西，就能让他听话，而杰斐逊想要的东西华盛顿再了解不过了。

汉密尔顿倒吸一口冷气，“辞职？开出什么条件才能让他辞职？如果可以我早就尝试了。”

“对，这就是我说我无法要求你的地方，只能你自己选择，你只需要考虑你自己，对你来说孰轻孰重。”如果你知道杰斐逊有那封信的话，也请纳入考虑范围，但他就是不敢说出口，仿佛这个恐怖的事实说出来就成真的了。

华盛顿没再说下去，看着怀中的汉密尔顿不耐烦的眼神，华盛顿犹豫了半晌才说，“你承诺你永远不会竞选总统，并将在总统大选中支持他。”

“总统大选？”汉密尔顿笑出声来，可很快又笑不出来了。华盛顿其实一直都知道自己觊觎着他那个位置，是吗？杰斐逊没有理由拒绝，与总统之位相比，一个小小的国务卿自然一文不值。而对汉密尔顿来说，未来虚无缥缈的总统之位自然比不过现时的权力，他需要阻止那些亲法派暗地里资助法国革命，就算是资助也要表明态度，民主共和党一切行为与联邦政府内阁无关，以免影响与英国难得建立起来的贸易关系。但问题是……

“这次任期结束后我不会再参与竞选了。”

“I’m sorry, what?”

华盛顿摆摆手，“这是我自己的选择，与任何人无关。问题是我卸任之后谁会竞争总统之位？”

汉密尔顿冷笑了一声，“肯定不会是约翰·亚当斯，他天天骂我是西印度群岛的私生子。”所以，比起亚当斯，杰斐逊也没有那么难以接受。当然，亚当斯是联邦党的重要代表，他也不能公开反对他，不过这都不是重点。

重点是他要放弃当总统的机会。他能放下吗？

他再一次无助地望向华盛顿的眼睛，希望能在其中找到什么答案，可答案就在他心里，看华盛顿有什么用呢。不对，他还真的想起了什么。雷诺兹手里的那封信，如果杰斐逊拿到了的话，可以借此机会让他销毁，就算他现在没拿到，无论有一天谁拿到了，也不论传出去多少份副本，杰斐逊都要承诺会在第一时间动用他的资源把消息封杀掉。

天平在这一刻瞬间倾斜了，重重地砸在底盘上。

又是一个杰斐逊把自己卖了还替人数钱的交易呢，有一天知道自己又被骗了岂不是得恨死他？算了，真有那一天汉密尔顿说不一定在断头台上呢。

不过，这也是一个让华盛顿渔翁得利的交易，可汉密尔顿现在还在乎这个吗？华盛顿赚到就是他赚到了。

关于突然被cue的乔治三世：之前想过嗑Hamilton和乔三，后来想想还是直接嗑rps吧

关于玛莱亚的离婚案：别问我历史上Maria离个婚为啥找Burr，我寻思Burr这个级别律师费也不便宜啊？像Ham一般接的都是纽约有钱人的大案子。第一章Maria流落街头是我虚构的，Maria后来嫁给了克林曼，结局如何我就不知道了。别问我她和克林曼为何会搞到一起。最开始写第一章的时候没有点出是前夫，但这样说也没什么问题，Maria没必要跟Eliza强调这一点。我也不知道我写个同人为何要在知网上查律师保密制度的历史。这个时期Burr还没跟Ham决裂，无论知道什么目前都只能为她保密，来首柠檬精之歌，酸就完了。

关于杰斐逊辞职：历史上的情形基本是93年因为法革的原因，华盛顿向杰斐逊摊牌，逼着杰斐逊走的。虽然最后杰斐逊主动辞职，汉密尔顿相信杰斐逊早晚会回来竞选总统的，但那是三年以后的事了。


	7. From One last time to The Election of 1800

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton再一次去和Jefferson做交易，历史总是惊人的相似。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦，后面情节虽然很多，但没法展开写，主要是华爸爸都没法出场了可怎么写。把Jefferson, Madison, Burr三人组挖的那堆坑都填上就完了。

杰斐逊结束了一天郁闷的工作，裹好了外套就要往外走。已经初冬了，天气越来越冷，对于一个南方人来说，这个天气上班远不比躲在豪宅里烤火舒服。他也不知道他这个国务卿每天要干什么呢，除了在报纸上与财政部长进行年复一年的骂战？法国革命轰轰烈烈地进行着，昔日承诺施以援手的美国却在隔岸观火。总统发布了中立声明，但杰斐逊并不想就此放弃。他暗中授意民主共和党的报纸向民众发出呼吁，调动民间力量支援法国，劫掠英国的商船。如今整个国家都陷入激昂的革命热情中，面对滔天的民意，华盛顿偏偏视而不见。就像那些欧洲的君主，对他们来说，民众不甘奴役的怒吼都是煽动暴民的无政府主义。

这时有人突然叫住了他，

“等一下，杰斐逊先生。”

杰斐逊回过头，看见汉密尔顿气喘吁吁的跑过来，白皙的皮肤微微发红，正如他们初见的那天，玫瑰一样的颜色。他看着汉密尔顿在他面前站定，一边喘着气，一边笑着，似乎有什么开心的事情。不好，汉密尔顿的好消息就是他的坏消息。

汉密尔顿看到他担心地皱紧眉头，摇摇头，“别担心，你会喜欢这个的。”

喜欢什么……下一秒杰斐逊反应过来的时候，发现汉密尔顿的舌头已经在他的嘴里了。柔软又疯狂，充满了一种占有欲。汉密尔顿原来真是个婊子啊，字面意义上的婊子。杰斐逊努力克制着自己吻回去的冲动，挣扎着想要躲开，却发现汉密尔顿的胳膊缠住他的脖子，汉密尔顿紧紧贴在他身上，甩都甩不掉。

汉密尔顿觉察到他的挣扎，恋恋不舍地松开他，“你不喜欢这个吗？”杰斐逊能看出他那双大眼睛里满满的失望，任何人看了都会心软。尽管，太假了。汉密尔顿永远学不会伪装自己。

“那你肯定更不喜欢这个——华盛顿想让你主动辞职。”

杰斐逊闻听这话，脸立刻沉下来，“总统先生如果需要我辞职的话会直接和我说的，不需要你来传话。”不是华盛顿想让他辞职吧，就是你想让我辞职。

汉密尔顿不耐烦的后退一步，“我不是来和你吵架的。行吧，就算华盛顿是我的傀儡，账还是我来付的。”

“什么账……”杰斐逊发现自己的声音颤抖着，不会吧……华盛顿不能这么做，他不能……

“回报你对国家的 ‘殷勤’付出啊。”汉密尔顿没有察觉到杰斐逊语气中的异样，说是不想吵架却情不自禁习惯性地嘲讽他。“哎，我是认真的，我会在总统大选中支持你。”

“开什么玩笑……华盛顿……”

“我当然不会支持你对抗华盛顿，但他私下里跟我透露他会在下一届放弃连任。比较麻烦的是约翰·亚当斯，你知道我有多烦他，那个清教徒天天嫌我生活放荡，他以为他谁啊？且不说我要把他怎样，那个可怜的家伙就能被其他的联邦党和你的人生吞活剥了，跟华盛顿比他算个什么啊？” 尽管如此，放弃亚当斯而支持杰斐逊还是意味着背叛他的联邦党，但，这也不是他第一次选择背叛了是吗？昧着良心做事一回生二回熟，他或许有些懂了，如何为了更大的利益牺牲掉别人，为了对法中立、国家的和平，哪怕亲手毁掉他一手创建的党派也值得。

杰斐逊咀嚼了半天，才把这堆信息消化掉，最后问出最关键的问题，“你不想当总统？”

汉密尔顿早就把这事想通了，“只有你们这群傻子才会热衷当总统。啊，除了华盛顿。我有了我的银行，英美自由贸易，我还在乎总统这个虚名吗？”他又想了想，小声说道，“也难怪华盛顿都想辞职了……”

沉默，二人许久都没有说话。汉密尔顿意识到这个尴尬的气氛，抬起头端详着杰斐逊，试探的说，“还有什么问题吗？我……刚才说付账，你……想到哪了？天哪，你不会……你怎么会想到这种事？……其实，你就是想要的话也不是不可以，当赠品送你了。”

汉密尔顿自说自话着，杰斐逊也不知道他指的是什么，自己的脖根倒是红了起来。

“从此我们就算两清了，虽然我也不知道我过去哪件事对不起你，让你这么恨我，你对我做的事倒是罄竹难书，但从今往后一笔勾销，我也不计较了。我当然不期望我们两党能和谐相处，但我们没必要再这样彼此针对了……就是有一件事情，你得把我那封信烧了。别装傻，你知道哪封信。我要是哪天发现你没烧，你的总统宝座就没了哦。我宁可支持伯尔那家伙也不支持你。”

嗯，汉密尔顿不知道，米伦伯格那个傻货唯一的副本现在就锁在华盛顿的抽屉里。至于原件？如果米伦伯格真把雷诺兹这个人找出来，就会发现雷诺兹不知为何的把信搞丢了。

汉密尔顿看杰斐逊依然沉默不语，就当他默认了吧。汉密尔顿想尽快离开，以免杰斐逊再反悔。虽然他知道杰斐逊不可能拒绝他的。

最后一刻杰斐逊还是叫住了他，“喂，你等等……”

汉密尔顿心怀忐忑的回过头，却发现杰斐逊把脸撇向一边，从侧面能看到他的脸微微发红。或许是走廊里太冷，站久了冻得吧。

“你能不能……至少告诉我，那封信是写给谁的。”

历史总是惊人的相似，杰斐逊果然还是不明白。

汉密尔顿知道这个时候不该刺激他的，但心中突然冒出一股强烈的恶趣味，“写给你的呀，你信吗？”呸，他胡说些什么。汉密尔顿知道不宜久留，憋着笑迅速跑开了。

好吧，怨不得他实在太开心了。从此每天上班再也不用看见这个死对头，再也不用在内阁没完没了的互相谩骂，彻底放弃了当总统的奢望也就不再有什么压力，三年来悬在他头上的那把剑也终于被斩断。破解达摩利克斯之剑的唯一方法就是把绳子割断让剑砸下来，不是吗？

He’s never gon’be President now.

杰斐逊还在那里回味着刚才发生的这一切，逐渐发现此情此景何其熟悉。三年前的夏天在总统的府邸外，如今是在总统的办公室外。只不过当时的杰斐逊只是在瞎猜，此刻的杰斐逊确切的知道真的有什么了。

Whatever, he’s never gon’be President now.

他有他的总统之位还不满意吗，他何必在乎汉密尔顿是谁的呢？

他在乎。他妈的他还是在乎。

杰斐逊最后也不知道赠品是什么。

两个党派隐隐约约发现他们的领袖好像突然和好了，就算说不上和好，关系不比以往那种你死我活了，倒是下面人皇帝不急太监急。就比如麦迪逊。

汉密尔顿又梦见早年战争时候的事了。那大概是他人生中最精彩的一段时光了吧，有的时候是在战场上英勇杀敌的美梦，有的时候是枪林弹雨地狱般的噩梦。

汉密尔顿在梦里走过他熟悉的大陆军营地，和他的战友们打着招呼。总司令身边那些老将军年纪都比他大，经验见识也远比他多，却从来没有瞧不起他的意思，甚至有时会向他虚心求教。这个西印度群岛的孤儿漂泊了这么久，第一次找到了家的感觉，被所有人关爱着的感觉。但梦里的汉密尔顿隐隐约约知道这只是他的回忆，回忆里很多人如今都不在了。

那是一个冬天，汉密尔顿来到这片大陆没几年，还不太适应冬季的寒冷。他裹紧了单薄的大衣，走到华盛顿的帐前停下，正看见旁边两个士兵聚在火堆旁一起偷聊，

“啧啧，将军又发脾气了。”

“你知道发生了什么吗？”

“南部有一支部队又发生了叛乱……说真的，我们这位将军除了发脾气把属下骂一顿，还会什么啊，他根本不知道如何镇压叛乱，稳定军心，还不如回弗农老家种田去。”

“可不是，他太懦弱了，几万大陆军就在这里忍受着饥饿寒冷坐以待毙，要是我我也……”

两人正聊着，突然感觉到后背发凉，一抬头正撞见汉密尔顿冰冷的目光，光是这要杀人一般的眼神就让他俩吓的两腿发软。

“啊……抱歉，上校，我们都是随便胡说……”

汉密尔顿懒得跟他们计较。虽说他心里也经常抱怨总司令的臭脾气，他也经常质疑将军的治军才能，在心里偷偷骂他懦夫，但他从来不会说出口，他知道将军在军中的形象对于军队士气有多么重要。自己怎么骂是一方面，听别人骂就是另一回事了。

他一挥手让那两个人安静下来，侧耳细听华盛顿帐中的声音。确实在训斥什么人。他不假思索地走了过去。

“喂，上校，您还是不要进去了吧，将军正在气头上……”

汉密尔顿不耐烦地回头看了一眼，那人吓的赶紧闭了嘴。正是因为华盛顿在气头上他才要进去啊。

“我事先没提醒过你们约束好部下吗？我要求不高吧，补给运不过来也就罢了，也不指望你们能打赢仗，我的要求只是不叛乱而已，这么点小事都做不好吗？”

华盛顿正在那里大发雷霆，对面两个都是手握千军万马的将军，此刻就像挨家长训的小屁孩。汉密尔顿一皱眉，华盛顿再这样控制不住情绪，大陆军不用英军打全都要叛乱了。

华盛顿注意到有人进来，目光扫向汉密尔顿，愣是吓的汉密尔顿一哆嗦。暴怒，怨恨，轻蔑，看见汉密尔顿丝毫没有收敛，反而因被人打扰变本加厉。

“什么事？”

汉密尔顿听着华盛顿咆哮般凶狠的语气，心中一片冰冷。他明白华盛顿只不过是迁怒于他，谁让他非要进来惹事呢。然而看着华盛顿冰冷无情的目光，止不住心如刀割。他突然觉得这烧着熊熊炉火的帐篷，比外面还要寒冷。

“我希望私下和您谈谈。”

他看了眼那两个军官，华盛顿铁青着脸默默点点头，两人颇为感激的看了一眼汉密尔顿，快速出去了。

“说吧。”

汉密尔顿没说话，自顾自地走到将军桌前，毫不见外地翻捡着华盛顿的私人信件以及那些绝密公文，一脸认真的样子。华盛顿不耐烦地一把摁住他的手，

“到底什么事？”

汉密尔顿再次被吓的一哆嗦，感觉自己的手像是猛禽的铁爪抓住，几乎能听见自己的手骨被捏碎的声音。但无论他多害怕，他还是努力镇定着自己。他必须拖住节奏，要让华盛顿消气必须给他时间自己冷静下来，才能跟他讲道理。

“没什么事……”

“没什么事你浪费我时间……”

“我……”华盛顿在他手上的力道加重了，汉密尔顿疼的快要哭出来。没办法，这是他的职责，华盛顿消气之后会感谢他的。

然而下一刻他的眼前一黑，一声巨响，炸弹仿佛就落在他头上，帐外传来士兵的嘶吼声，尖叫声，马鸣声，混乱的枪声。梦境里一切声音与恐惧感都被放大，一片嘈杂中他分不清是被偷袭了，还是爆发了叛乱，只感觉整个世界都坍塌了下来，唯一让他感到安慰的是华盛顿紧紧抓着他的手……

“嘘……没事了，没事了……又做噩梦了？”

汉密尔顿尖叫着醒来，发现自己正躺在华盛顿怀里。倒也没什么尴尬的，这也不是第一次了。他意识到为何会做这个梦了，现实中也是寒冷的冬天，廉价的小旅店里燃起火炉也是寒冷刺骨。他下意识地往他的将军温暖的怀抱里钻了钻，

“嗯，梦见你当年欺负我的事了。”

“天哪，你不会还记恨着……”

“对，你任命我做你秘书的事我会恨你一辈子的。”

“是你当时同意了的。”

“我有拒绝的权利吗？我拒绝了那么多将军的邀请，为何唯独接受了你的任命？我无法拒绝你，不代表我愿意接受，你让我没有选择。”

华盛顿听着他胡搅蛮缠的争辩笑了，“我道歉行吧？我不该让你做我的秘书，也不该让你做我的财政部长，我就不该给你机会认识我，好让你躺在我怀里还要挑三拣四。”

汉密尔顿找不到反驳的话，抬起头轻轻亲吻着华盛顿的脖子，一边口齿不清地说，“那你也没必要对我那么凶，你知道当年我有多怕你吗，做噩梦都能梦见你。”

“我怎么没看出你怕我？我只记得有个秘书天天跟我对着干，表面恭恭敬敬，心里总觉得比我还懂怎么领军作战。大陆军那些老将军都知道我纵着你，才对你各种尊重忍让，你都忘了？虽然他们天天想着来我这挖墙脚……”

华盛顿喃喃地说着，把他紧紧抱在怀里。不需要他说，汉密尔顿明白他的意思。一切都过去了，我现在爱你还不够吗？我不会让任何事发生在你身上的。

汉密尔顿心满意足的躺在他怀里。这破旅店隔音也不好，楼下酒鬼喝醉酒稀里糊涂的叫骂声，还有隔壁妓女的浪叫声。他一般都会自动忽略这些噪音，但他突然感觉到身底下什么坚硬的东西顶着他。他一脸坏笑的抬头看了眼他的总统，华盛顿也毫无尴尬的看着他。

“对了，我想起一件事……”然而汉密尔顿已经挣扎出他的怀抱，爬到华盛顿的上方，轻轻咬着他的脖子，“算了，你先……”

汉密尔顿的亲吻从华盛顿的脖子一路向下，他听着他的总统越来越沉重的喘息声，宽阔的胸膛随着他的吻一起一伏，一边贪婪地用手抚摸着他坚实的肌肉，感受着他的心脏在他掌下跳动的越来越快。

华盛顿还想说什么，却被他的喘息打断，反倒勾起了汉密尔顿的兴趣，

“什么事，你说嘛，不耽误。”

华盛顿怪异地看了汉密尔顿一眼，汉密尔顿已经吻到了他的小腹，一边睁着那双大眼睛直视着他。他怀疑汉密尔顿就是喜欢这个。

“我需要你帮我起草一份告别演说词。”

汉密尔顿依然在盯着他的眼睛，伸手把他的器官送进在自己的嘴里，然后点点头。

“你听我说……我知道没有任何人比你更适合了……”

汉密尔顿嘴里含着他，喉咙里发出含混不清的呜呜声。他满意地看着华盛顿的声音再一次被喘息打断，炉火的光芒在他眼睛里燃烧着，眼中的神识被欲望和愉悦淹没。这大概是他此生见过最美丽的画面吧，汉密尔顿心醉神迷地想着。总统先生的呻吟和隔壁妓女的浪叫声混在一起，构成一段别具特色的交响乐。汉密尔顿当然知道告别演说的事，华盛顿不找他来写他才意外呢。

“Alexander...”

汉密尔顿把他从嘴中抽出，似乎是故意地发出一声淫秽的脆响，

“怎么了？”

华盛顿听着他无辜的语气，懊恼的闭上眼睛。汉密尔顿最近越发肆无忌惮了，越来越沉迷于戏弄他。他得好好收拾收拾他。华盛顿想着，闭着眼伸出手，精准的一把抓住汉密尔顿的头发。他大概是越来越擅长这件事了。

“啊！急什么……”

汉密尔顿一边疼的呲牙咧嘴，一边老老实实做他该做的事情去了。

1797年。

“你知道亚当斯当上总统意味着什么吗？”

麦迪逊和伯尔又不请自来，聚到杰斐逊的办公室。美国换了个总统，杰斐逊换了个办公室，他们三人组每日一聚的惯例雷打不动。

“汉密尔顿回家养他那一窝崽子了，听说伊莱莎又怀孕了，这是第几个了来着？可有什么关系呢，他只要有支笔就依然是我们的威胁。”杰斐逊做梦都想把他那只手打断，然后把他绑在自己家里，他就是属于他的了。杰斐逊恶毒的想，那只手做什么都不知休息。

“……虽然他毁掉亚当斯的名誉倒是帮了我们一个大忙。”杰斐逊记得他们之间的约定，虽然不敢确定它与汉密尔顿亚当斯之间的矛盾有多大关系，但这确实铺平了杰斐逊通向总统宝座的路。麦迪逊他们则完全不知道那场交易。

“你想啊，亚当斯当上总统就意味着华盛顿帮不了他了啊。我们之前把那么多汉密尔顿贪赃枉法的证据拿给华盛顿看都被推回来了，而现在我们只需要拿给亚当斯看就可以了。”

“对啊！我们有一个乐于抓住汉密尔顿任何污点的总统，借用总统的权力彻查内阁腐败事情就方便多了。”杰斐逊立刻被勾起了兴致，“麦迪逊，你手里还有什么新的证据方便重启调查？”他确实和汉密尔顿约定过不再针对他，但这次的锅可是由总统背着的。

“Mr. Vice President. Mr. Madison. Senator Burr.”

杰斐逊听着汉密尔顿的语气，惊讶，惊讶，唯独到了伯尔，气愤。

“我们发现了好几张支票的票根，来自不同的账户。”

无论我们机智狡猾的财政部长如何隐藏，他们还是挖到了证据。

“前后金额不等，将近一千美元呢。”

相当于财政部长三分之一的年收入。

“1791年付给一个詹姆斯·雷诺兹先生。”

怎么又是这个雷诺兹。伯尔知道这个姓氏，但没有想太多。强行被拽过来壮声势，他也是没办法。

沉默。“你们根本都不知道你们在指控我什么。”

“我们当然知道，你滥用职权……”

“杰斐逊。”汉密尔顿用不容置疑的语气打断了他，“我们有约定的。”

杰斐逊感受到身边两人投来的惊奇的目光，尤其是麦迪逊一副“你个傻子又把自己卖了？” 的愤怒眼神，让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去，“这不是个人恩怨，你参与了雷诺兹的投机生意，一个外国移民侵占联邦政府的公共资金……”

杰斐逊努力转移着话题，而汉密尔顿还在惊讶地望着他。怎么了？有什么问题吗？杰斐逊感觉自己漏掉了什么。

最后，汉密尔顿笑了，虽然他努力在如此严峻的场合保持严肃，还是控制不住的笑了。剩下三个人带着怜悯的神色看着汉密尔顿发疯似的狂笑，

“你不知道，你竟然一直都不知道……”如果杰斐逊不知道那封信从雷诺兹那里流出的，汉密尔顿也没必要提醒他，他提起那封信，反让杰斐逊多想。

最后三个人看了雷诺兹勒索汉密尔顿的信件，汉密尔顿把当年与玛莱亚合谋骗雷诺兹的那套绯闻故事略微改编了一下讲给他们听，杰斐逊和麦迪逊就目瞪口呆地离开了。

“伯尔？”

“你为什么要这么做？”等那两个人走了，一直安静坐在一旁的伯尔突然愤怒地站起身，抓住汉密尔顿的衣领。他盯着他相识多年的老友的脸，却觉得那么陌生。当年那个目空一切桀骜不驯的汉密尔顿怎么会变成现在这个样子。

“什么意思？我说的句句属实……”汉密尔顿吓了一跳，口不择言。

“你别骗我了。是华盛顿让你编的这个故事？”

汉密尔顿没回答，伯尔当他是默认了。他无力地松开手，跌跌撞撞后退两步才站稳，“为什么……”

“是不是华盛顿授意的重要吗？我不可能做有损于他名誉的事。”

“你宁可毁掉自己的政治前途也要维护他的名誉？”

“否则呢？你想想杰斐逊一旦挖出真相结果会是什么？华盛顿的形象是维护我们这个联邦统一的关键因素……”

“就像他的告别演说？你一直对外保密你才是那篇著名演说词的真正作者，就是为了维护他那冠冕堂皇的高大形象？”

汉密尔顿现在才明白伯尔到底急什么。汉密尔顿一直知道伯尔和华盛顿有点过节，伯尔一直觉得华盛顿名不副实，说到底还是因为早年的那点矛盾。不就是华盛顿粗鲁地把他赶出办公室，没让他做他的秘书？华盛顿很少跟人结下私怨，伯尔是这少数人之一。华盛顿好像是嫌他总喜欢搞阴谋？还是嫌他私生活混乱？如果是这个，汉密尔顿想，当年的自己也没好到哪啊？

“算了，你不明白，我一生都在维护他的名誉，不管他跟我说他想不想，需不需要。因为我这么做也不是为了他一人。他不光是我心中的神话，我想让他成为所有人心中的神话。”

“Alexander, rumors only grow.”

除了让他小心，保重，他还能说什么呢，对他这个执迷不悟的老友？

走出去好远，杰斐逊才犹豫地张口说，“你相信他吗？”

“相信什么？”

“我觉得这只是他为了掩盖他的贪腐罪搪塞我们的一个故事。这根本说不通啊？那个丈夫这边勒索他，他还在那边和那个女的乱搞，他是傻子吗？我们再重新查一下雷诺兹投机生意的资金流，一定能找到和汉密尔顿的联系。”

麦迪逊拦住他，“不，我倒觉得可能是真的。”

“为什么？”杰斐逊不可置信地看着他，什么时候麦迪逊会这么信任汉密尔顿了？

“你记不记得米伦伯格曾给你过一封信？他给你之前先给我看了一眼，我没细看就让他送到你那里了。他没跟你说？那封信就是汉密尔顿写个雷诺兹老婆的情书，这么一想就对上了。我当时也是因为这事才去过问雷诺兹的投机案，否则你以为我怎么找到那些零零散散的支票票根？又怎么把那些账户和汉密尔顿联系在一起？”

杰斐逊看着麦迪逊，不知道该对他说的哪句话更加震惊，“你知道他们的绯闻还来指控他参与投机？”

“你刚才不也不信吗？现在我信了。再说，就算是真的又怎么样，我们照样可以在报纸上宣称他与雷诺兹就是利益输送，逼着他说出真相自证清白也好啊，虽然这不太可能。”

然而杰斐逊没有再听他说下去，恍恍惚惚地向前走着，把不知所措的麦迪逊抛在身后。现在他终于意识到问题的关键了，那封信，那场交易的附加条件，雷诺兹所谓的绯闻，高达一千美元的勒索，华盛顿拿到信的反应……一切都联系起来了。

他第一次听到91年的汉密尔顿会和另一个女人发生绯闻他就不信，有了麦迪逊的提醒他更加确信了，这从头到尾就是一场戏。

“伊莱莎？”

夜已经深了，汉密尔顿轻手轻脚地走到楼上，坐在床边呼唤着她的名字。

“嗯？”伊莱莎半睡半醒地回应道。

淡淡的月光打在她白皙柔软的肌肤上，美的令人窒息。

汉密尔顿知道他对不起她，可他能怎么办呢？

汉密尔顿用他长满老茧的手握着她细腻的手指，想起自己是来干什么的，欲言又止。他要告诉她吗？他明天要写一本小册子，公开他与玛莱亚那所谓的绯闻。共和党的报纸已经承认了这一绯闻事件，却认为绯闻只是个幌子，每天都在催促着汉密尔顿坦白绯闻背后的职务腐败。他不知道伊莱莎有没有看到这些报纸，又有没有相信那些信誓旦旦的指责，伊莱莎从来没有来问过他。但他必须把他与玛莱亚交往的详细经过披露出来，才能堵住悠悠众口。另一方面，他不知道杰斐逊猜到多少了，他也不可能坐以待毙把自己的命运交到杰斐逊手中，他必须抢先公开与玛莱亚的绯闻，杰斐逊要想推翻这套说辞必须拿出更切实的证据出来。

正如伯尔所言，流言蜚语是挡不住的。他必须抢占先机，混淆视听。

如果汉密尔顿提前告诉伊莱莎，总比伊莱莎在街上拿到自己丈夫揭露家丑的小册子要好吧？可是他望着月光下躺着的伊莱莎，不忍心说出口。他好虚伪啊，他不说才是真正的残忍。

“Alexander？”伊莱莎有些醒了，轻轻捏了捏他的手。

“嗯，没事。”他俯下身亲吻她的嘴唇。

1800年。

这一年的大选发生了个大乌龙。但仔细一想，就会发现所谓的乌龙都是人为。亚伦·伯尔把所有人都骗了，杰斐逊，麦迪逊，整个民主共和党，亚当斯和他的联邦党，全算计了进去。华盛顿当年说伯尔这个人太痴迷于搞阴谋，事实证明伯尔搞阴谋，真的无人能及，堪称前无古人后无来者的旷世奇才。

简单来说这个骗局是利用了美国的竞选制度。民众选总统副总统的选票是不加区分的，伯尔作为民主共和党的中坚力量，和杰斐逊组成竞选搭档。杰斐逊清高自傲，不愿拉下脸满大街的拉票，伯尔倒不介意，四处奔走挨家挨户的上门宣传，最后共和党对联邦党取得了压倒性的胜利。问题来了，所有的共和党选民把票同时投给了杰斐逊和伯尔，显而易见是伯尔做副总统了，但按照选举制度如果出现平票结果必须由众议院做出最终裁决。众议院在谁手里呢？上一届众议院选举正逢美法关系闹的相当不愉快，亲英的联邦党对亲法的共和党取得了压倒性胜利。联邦党会支持谁呢？还用说吗，自然是伯尔。杰斐逊一直是联邦党的死对头，公仇私怨结的还少吗。相比之下，伯尔没那么激进，更圆滑，更容易和他谈条件做交易，有在两党之间摇摆的前科，联邦党更可能控制他，伯尔双手送上了联邦党重掌政权的曲线救国完美方案，天上掉的馅饼能不要吗。伯尔还怕他们接收不到这一暗示，明里暗里基本是摆明了说，只要联邦党支持他，上了台以后他会向联邦党妥协，保留联邦党的政策主张，甚至偏向联邦党也不是不可。

伯尔稳操胜券，就算最后掌握决定权的联邦党意识到这是个骗局，维护自身的利益也必须支持伯尔。伯尔再阴险，能有煽动民众支持雅各宾党的杰斐逊恐怖吗？然而伯尔千算万算，唯独没料到他那个相识二十多年的好友背叛了他。

伯尔如何也想不通汉密尔顿为何会支持杰斐逊。

他们赶到威霍肯的时候，东方的天空微微发亮。七月份纽约郊外的河边凉风习习，空气中漂浮着青草的味道。本该是一个令人愉快的早晨。他们要等到太阳升起来才能开始，于是伯尔看着汉密尔顿拿着手枪走来走去查看着地形。

“你何必这么认真？你不会真想……”

汉密尔顿抬头看了他一眼，没有回答。他们将近三十年的友情算什么，又算不得什么，伯尔不知道，他也不知道汉密尔顿脑子里在想什么。

“拜托，你知道我不想杀你，我只是想要一个答案，你为什么会选择杰斐逊？”伯尔有些慌了，近乎祈求的语气。

杰斐逊第一次见到汉密尔顿的样子，伯尔就看在眼里，以他对汉密尔顿的了解，杰斐逊没希望的。这些年来，就算汉密尔顿对杰斐逊有过示好，那也是在嘲弄杰斐逊的自作多情。华盛顿得到汉密尔顿，伯尔能接受，但杰斐逊那个疯子？

汉密尔顿叹口气说，“我要是告诉你答案，你会真的想杀了我的。”

“你怎么就不明白呢？你以为我为什么要竞选，为什么要绕这么一大圈布下这个局，我就不能等杰斐逊麦迪逊轮流做完总统再轮到我？我从一开始为什么要和杰斐逊那帮人走到一起，一步步挤进民主共和党的核心？”

这回轮到汉密尔顿不知所措了，他真的没想过。他以为伯尔就是单纯的没原则，没底线，他从来没想过还有别的可能。

“你只要把票投给我，该死的，你甚至不用表态，你的联邦党自然就会支持我，你就会得到你想要的一切。你想要重回政坛，但你要推行你那套政策必须有一个强势的总统全力支持你，华盛顿卸任了，亚当斯那人嫉贤妒能他容不下你，杰斐逊更不会支持你。你还不明白吗？”

“什么……”

“我想成为你的华盛顿。”

汉密尔顿呆住了，吃惊地看着伯尔。不，你不是华盛顿，你永远成为不了华盛顿，你永远代替不了我的华盛顿，任何人都不能。

“我设这个局都是为了你，然而偏偏是你，阻止了我。如果给我一个机会，我可以事先把这一切告诉你，但我万万没想到你会把票投给杰斐逊。

“汉密尔顿，我这一辈子都在和你比。你赢了，你动动嘴就让我的人生成了一个笑话。”

汉密尔顿看着伯尔，张了张嘴，半天说不出一个字。许久，

“伯尔，现在我唯一确定的就是，我要是给你你想要的答案，你真的会杀了我的。但我必须回答你，我欠你一个真相。你……记不记得那次你们三个拿着雷诺兹的票根来找我？我和杰斐逊提到了一个约定。”

伯尔脑子很快，立刻就反应过来了，哑然失笑，“你们这些‘光明正大’的政治家就喜欢做交易。他为你保密，换你支持他竞选总统？”

“保密倒是次要……但这么说也对吧。虽然最后绯闻还是曝光了，但我不能让杰斐逊怀疑到雷诺兹事件和他手里那封信有什么关系，严格意义上他也没有违背他的承诺，我只能假装什么都没发生，在总统大选中支持他。就算你提前告诉我你的计划，也改变不了什么的，我不可能打破我的誓言。我并非指责你什么，只是……这是我的原则。”

伯尔或许永远都不会知道那一刻汉密尔顿脑子里又在想什么。汉密尔顿既然知道伯尔会杀了他，又何必告诉他这些，然后坚持继续决斗，又把枪举向天空呢？

关于国家和平：汉密尔顿并不是和平主义者，后来和法国敌对的时候完全是个好战分子。他只是单纯的，亲英（不愧是我们法学狗，普通法学多了就被洗脑了

关于告别演说：提到华盛顿告别演说的著作权争议想证明什么呢？这是个典型的例子，汉密尔顿生前想保密的事情，被Eliza后来翻出来四处宣扬。汉密尔顿等联邦党人想维护华盛顿的形象，告别演说找人代笔的事自然要保密，而Eliza站在为亡夫讨回公道的立场要回演说底稿证明汉密尔顿是事实作者，也是对的。第一章提到汉密尔顿怕把真相告诉了Eliza，会被Eliza在他身后翻出来澄清他在雷诺兹事件中的清白，告别演说的例子证明这个逻辑是可能成立的，虽然显然汉密尔顿是不可能预见到两百年后的今天，对同性恋的态度反倒比通奸更开放，甚至还有双性恋开放式婚姻这种东西。所以第一章最后汉密尔顿选择只让Eliza知道绯闻是假的，如果Eliza能澄清绯闻最好不过了，但他更主要的是不希望Eliza把华盛顿的事翻出来。当然，以上关于质疑雷诺兹绯闻真实性的内容纯属虚构，历史上的汉密尔顿依然是个大猪蹄子。

关于约翰·亚当斯：首先感谢约翰·亚当斯总统为我们贡献了音乐剧那个经典的开头，杰斐逊骂汉密尔顿都不拿他出身开涮，亚当斯还是同一个党派的呢。历史上亚当斯挺有威望的，没音乐剧里写的那么惨，他和汉密尔顿因为各种原因吧，仇就是特别大。1796年大选音乐剧没提我就不写了，但如果要解释的话，也能解释汉密尔顿通过暗中打压亚当斯让杰斐逊占尽优势。1800年大选汉密尔顿和亚当斯撕的更狠，就算没有后来平票的事，杰斐逊也可以说是汉密尔顿一手抬上总统宝座的，虽然汉密尔顿打压亚当斯的行为在大家看来就是脑子抽了自毁长城。另外汉密尔顿回家养孩子是真的，94年Eliza流产了汉密尔顿就直接向华盛顿辞职回家了。

雷诺兹桃色手册：历史上汉密尔顿公开自己的绯闻前后，民主共和党确实都是不大信的。在他们看来绯闻不是事，背后一定有更大的阴谋，他们只是没有证据。尽管如此，他们也没有放弃就此侮辱Eliza的机会。

1800年大选：我本来是不相信阴谋论的，看了伯尔的人生后，我发现阴谋论是真的。如果说有谁的人生比汉密尔顿更传奇，那就是伯尔了。包括后来美国宪法历史上著名的伯尔叛国案，伯尔搞阴谋真的是奇才，在下五体投地。而且他的阴谋无一例外都意味着成功后所有人都会恨死他，也是迷惑性为大赏。

最后算是个he吧，我特意略过了剧里华盛顿卸任，华盛顿最后一次出场的地方（除了Finale大合唱，决斗时絮絮叨叨的提到了华盛顿的去世），以及99年历史上华盛顿去世，当时汉密尔顿和华盛顿都在费城，还有各种互动，应该是见上最后一面了。1804年决斗意料之中。杰斐逊得到他想要的总统之位，麦迪逊也是，皆大欢喜。就是伯尔实惨，虽然剧里和历史上的伯尔都不值得心疼，但这文里写的伯尔莫名伟大。

END.


End file.
